My Captor
by cuddlebear992
Summary: This place was my prison and Draco Malfoy my captor. This place was my home and he my husband. The worst part of it all though, I was afraid I was falling in love with the git.
1. A Lost Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, Draco would have ended up with Ginny and nobody could deny their amazingness!

Well, here I am yet again. I took a small break from writing fanfic in hopes of rejuvenating my plot bunnies and letting them rest. But, like the famous person whom I have no idea said, "No rest for the weary!" They didn't get a very long break and already I'm eager to get writing again. So, that's what brings me here. I promise right now to put everything I have into this story. Let's hope it's the best yet!

Without further ado my lovelies…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

The night was cold and dark, the air filled with the acrid stench of the smoke from many burning homes and the roads were stained with blood. Everything was tinted green from the glimmering Dark Mark in the sky, a sign to all that many had died this night. Even now, I was wandering among those dead, looking for survivors. It had been a vicious battle, like most nowadays, and I'd seen too much death. The Order of the Phoenix had fought every step of the way, trying their hardest to drive those who served the Dark Lord from the small village recently taken over. They'd almost succeeded too, till my father joined the fray.

Lucius Malfoy was known for his cruel sense of humor, his cunning knowledge of dark magic and his willing use of that knowledge. Few could face him in battle. None fighting stood a chance. He easily cut those who opposed him down. The battle was over hardly moments after he arrived. The band of rebels had been forced to flee for their lives, leaving their dead behind. In the deepest part of my cold heart I felt bad for them, those who had been forced to leave loved ones. I had felt much the same when my father had killed my mother only the year before.

But those emotions were not safe and I'd learned long ago not to feel them. So I pushed them away, hardening my mask of resolve as I continued slowly through the streets of the silent village, looking for fallen comrades. The shadow of black on black caught my attention and I headed towards the figure lying on the ground, unmoving. With my foot I rolled the person over, not surprised to see blood leaking from under the Death Eater mask. He was dead. Silently I moved on.

I'd not gone another ten paces before I heard the voice of Walden Macnair from a few blocks away. "We got a live one here, boys!" he shouted, his voice sounding much too gleeful for the current atmosphere.

I almost felt sorry for the poor soul that Macnair stumbled across, for death was surely better that what was to come, what the poor survivor would soon endure. My feet quickly found their way towards where I could hear the voices of Macnair and the other two out looking for injured were now talking, clustered together a few blocks away.

"She's a looker," I heard one of them say, his voice lustfully gleeful. I cringed inside.

The third man grunted his appreciation. "She'll make a fine new whore," he muttered in a menacing voice.

I just rolled my eyes. Men like them would have their way with anything that moved. They disgusted me. As I walked around the last abandoned house on the corner and came into view, I saw small figure of a woman, hardly more than a girl really, lying unconscious on the ground with the three vile men surrounding her. Hardly sparing the girl a glance, I turned away. "Leave her for now and keep looking for our men," I ordered them, giving them each a hard look.

The three of them each looked like they wanted to protest my order but none did. In the Dark Lord's eyes, I was ranked under only my father and my aunt. The other's had to obey my commands, no matter how much younger than they I was. I hadn't been happy about this position granted me until now, for it would get the men away from the girl. She'd have to be taken back to my father, I knew that. But I'd do what I could to keep them off of her until then. If they had their way, they'd be taking turns with her right now, unconscious or not.

Grumbling under their breaths, the three men stalked away and got back to the task set them. I rolled my eyes, tired of the idiots I had to work with. I hadn't been happy when Father sent me out with them to look though the dead. I hated this task more than the others. I hated seeing death everywhere I went. Some of it was at my hand and the thought sickened me. I didn't let these feeling show though as I bent down over the girl on the street.

In the dark, illuminated solely by the mark in the sky, her hair was indistinguishable in color, looking just a dark color, possibly brown. She was lying on her side and I hadn't a clear view of her face. I almost didn't want to roll her over, or fear I'd know who she was. It was much easier to hand over the prisoners to my father if I felt no connection to them. Each time I'd had to hand over an old schoolmate though, no matter how much I'd detested them in school, it always left a sour taste in my mouth and discontentment in my heart. I'd come to hate this war and my part in. But there was no other way.

Gently as I could, for fear of her waking, I felt for a pulse without looking at her face. Her heartbeat was slow and steady but her breathing was weak and labored. Each breath she took sounded pained, even in unconsciousness, and each was harder than the last. If I were to leave her much longer, she likely would succumb to fate. Part of me thought I should; spare her the agony of what was to come. But Father wouldn't be pleased if I did so.

Heaving a sigh, I braced myself inwardly and rolled her over, all the while keeping my cold mask in place for the chance my comrades were watching from a distance. The face that greeted mine was a familiar one, soft and round and filled with innocence of her young age and inexperience. She wasn't more than seventeen, legal to fight but still so young. I shook my head as I looked down at the girl who was undoubtedly Ginny Weasley and let out a sigh.

Gathering her in my arms, I called to the others I knew were lurking nearby, waiting for their chance to have her before she was taken to my father. "Search the area. Leave the dead and bring the wounded back to be healed. Any prisoners go straight to my father," I commanded, knowing the young Weasley wouldn't last much longer unless tended to soon.

Without waiting for their reply, I turned on the spot and headed home. I apparated straight into the main hall where I was greeted by several trepidatious house elves. "Young Master Malfoy," one said as the three of them bowed to me.

Ignoring their greeting, I started issuing orders. "Tell father I have a prisoner for him to see and that she needs immediate care if she's to live through the night," I commanded, heading down the hall and off to a corridor.

Knowing where all the prisoners were taken, the elves disappeared to do what I told and gather what they needed to take care of the girl in my arms. I dismissed them from my mind and I headed down the long hall before finally coming to a door many dreaded. Trying not to think too much about what I was doing to the Weasley girl by taking her here, I headed down the steps into the dungeons.

I tried to ignore the sounds of those crying, screaming and weeping as I descended into the depths filled with cells for the prisoners. At my footsteps, I heard many inside the cells cry harder. They knew to expect pain if someone entered the cell. Many of these people died simply when my father was mad and wanted to vent his anger, some when he wanted to vent his lust.

I headed to one of the back cells, some of the only open. They were reserved for those needing to be healed before they were used for anything. Father liked to keep them weak, but with enough strength to survive most thrown at them. They were healed only when close to death. For them though, death was the only escape from this place.

Kicking the unlocked door open, I lay the girl on the small cot in the cell. Just as I turned to leave, not wanting to see what would happen after she was healed, I heard my Father's footsteps down the corridor and heading my way. I sighed softly, knowing there was no going away now. Instead, I did my best to look relaxed as I leaned against the wall.

"Draco," my father greeted as he walked into the cell, clapping me on the shoulder. His eyes fell on the girl on the cot. "You did good."

Putting on the façade I'd perfected many years ago, I smirked up at my father. "I know," I said, sounding smug while feeling anything but.

"Who is she? Blood status? Has it been found out yet?" he demanded, his gaze wandering over the young woman before him.

"Nobody has been sent to do so yet," I told him. "I only just arrived with her. But to do so isn't necessary. Her name is Ginny Weasley and as you know, the whole traitorous family is pureblood."

"Her age?" he asked without looking up from the Weasley girl.

"Seventeen," I answered without hesitation. "She was hardly old enough to fight."

"A good thing she did," Father said, his voice sounding maliciously happy. "She came to us because of it. Have you sent for house elves to tend her wounds? She won't last much longer if not and I've got plans for this one."

I wondered what his plans were but didn't not question. "Yes," I said instead, answering his question. "I sent one to get you and two others to come and heal her. They're waiting till you allow them in though."

"Ah," he said, turning from the girl and snapping his fingers. Two elves rushed in, cowering at his feet. "Heal her," he ordered the scared elves, which quickly leapt to do his bidding. "Come Draco, we must talk privately." He motioned me to follow him and I did so without question. It was best never to question the man that was my father. The smallest thing set off his tempter and, while I knew he wouldn't kill me, I didn't doubt he'd inflict pain. He'd done so before.

I followed in him silence upstairs and through the many hallways leading to his privet study. Entering the room after him, I shut the door and let myself relax causally into one of the chairs in front of the desk, giving off my usual air of boredom and smugness. I stayed silent though as Father made himself comfortable on the other side of the desk.

"Well, the Dark Lord has come to a decision that he will use to turn the war for the better, not like the rebels will last much longer anyway. They've lost many and are hardly able to fight anymore, now that Potter and his foolish friends are gone," he said, rolling his eyes and twirling his wand in his long, white fingers. The trio that had caused so much trouble had disappeared so long ago that, according to spies, even their friends and family had even up hope. Word had been heard that they'd died, but those rumors had been proved neither true nor false. The Dark Lord was turning his attention to other things now, such as building the new world order that he would be the head of.

I leaned forward, interested to hear what he had to say. Maybe if the war turned, I'd have to fight less and kill less. "What has he decided?" I asked, knowing it was a safe question and that Father wanted me to ask it.

"He has decided that all pureblood witches, no matter the side they choose or how much they protest, will be married to the pureblood wizards in his ranks. The Dark Lord wishes to raise a new and purer generation, one that will grow up to admire, fear and follow him," he said, sounding proud and regal as he told me the grand plans that had been formed. "We will control the future of the wizarding world. Only pureblood babies will be born."

"That sounds like a sound plan," I agreed, nodding my agreement. This would still the war. No matter how much they hated those they were forced to marry, the rebel pureblood witches would obey if only to protect their children they'd be forced to have.

"Yes, and even now the prisoners in every home are being checked over for blood status. Pureblood witches will be given to those of purest blood in the Dark Lord's ranks that are loyal enough to deserve them," he told me, leaning back in his chair in contentment, having had a good days work. "You and I both fall under this category of men of course. It is up to me who to take and who to give you."

I stayed quiet, thinking that over and wondering how long it would be before I was forced to marry a woman who hated me, or worse, one who was on the Dark Lord's side. If my father chose me to marry Pansy Parkinson, I wasn't sure what I'd do. I'd take outright hated to her obnoxious presence. But, luckily for me, most of the pureblood witches on our side were already married now and others soon following suit, her included and likely to Crabb. They were a good match and it would save me many headaches.

"I was thinking of taking the Weasley girl as my wife," Father said, pulling me from my thought. Startled, I simply looked at him. "Blood traitor or not, she is young and genetically likely to be able to bare children. Not only that, she's easy on the eyes and would be a warm welcome to my bed." He paused looking at me. "But you've done well, my son, and I will give her to you. You will take her as your wife. The Dark Lord will be pleased with the match and I'm quite sure you'll be able to handle her once she awakens. Use whatever force necessary but do not kill her. The Dark Lord wants children born."

I was shocked but did not let it show. Instead I nodded to my father, knowing arguing would be pointless and end in pain. In a way though, I was almost relieved at his decision. I knew she would have suffered greatly under my father's hand. "Thank you, Father," I said, giving him a smirk. "You are right to say she's easy on the eyes, minus the hideous red hair at least. I will be glad to have her, whether she likes it or not. The Dark Lord will get the children he desires."

"Be sure to show her who is lord of the marriage," he told me, leaning forward in his chair. "She will protest it and you must show her, her proper place. Should she try to escape and you must punish her. Should she disobey you, you must show her why she should not do so again. But, and though I know it will be tempting, you must not kill the little wench. The Dark Lord will not be pleased at the waste of pure blood, no matter how vile the person with it is. But, I know you will do well."

I nodded my assent. "When will the marriage take place?" I asked, wishing the conversation to end soon so I could get to the privacy of my own quarters to think over the turn of events.

"As soon as she is well and learned her proper place," Father said with a wicked grin on his face. "She will be healed before you're wedding though, fear not for appearances. And none will touch her innocence until you're wedding. I will forbid it."

Internally, I sighed at his plans. She wouldn't be raped at least but my father knew many other forms of torture to subdue her. I should have known Father would find an excuse to torture her first. He enjoyed the sadistic pleasure too much and it sickened me. But I didn't let on. "I want her by the end of the week," I said, knowing he would find my request as nothing more than eagerness to get a pretty girl in my bed.

"She will be you're by the end of the week," he agreed, standing up from his chair. Standing too, I was relieved when he dismissed me from his study and I could escape to my quarters, all the while head held high and pride I didn't feel in my step.

* * *

><p>Well, kind of dark, no? I thought I'd try a new twist on things. I haven't done a fanfic like this before and I'm eager to find out how it'll go. What did you guys think of it? Was it okay? What did you like, what didn't you like? I need feedback, especially this early in the story. Your suggestions will shape the future of the story!<p>

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. Like Breaking a Horse

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however now have access to Pottermore! I have a lovely friend that happened to have an extra beta account lying around evidently and oh my goodness it was hard to make myself go to bed last night. Evidentially, I'm in Hufflepuff! I'm totally okay with that :D Anyway, for those of you that don't know, Pottermore finally opens to the public next month. Should be exciting!

Sorry bout that long disclaimer. I'm uber excited about Pottermore. I'm also really thrilled over the response I got to that first chapter of this story. I didn't get a single bad review. I did have one person point out a type but that's fine. My brain goes faster than my fingers sometimes and I don't catch everything. Bear with me though the typos and you'll be fine. I'll try to make them as minimal as possible.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much or more than the last!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I awoke in darkness, unable to see a thing. My mind was groggy and my brain sluggish. I couldn't remember what had happened and I had no idea where I was. It took a few moments before the cobwebs in my brain cleared a bit. The last thing I remembered was the battle with the Death Eaters last night, or was it last night? Most of the battle was fuzzy in my mind, a blur of action and emotions. It had been the first time I'd fought with the Order, at least like that.

The last thing I could remember happening last night was getting separated from my battle buddy, at least that's what Dad called them. Everyone had a buddy as part of our strategies nowadays. We'd lost too many good people in battle not to have the security of someone at your back. My buddy last night had been Bill and we'd lost each other not long after the battle had begun. The Death Eaters had figured out our system and strove to break the fighting pairs up. We had been doing so well.

But I had gotten separated and pushed further from the battle. I vaguely remembered a dark alley, but then again, everything had been dark except the bright shooting spells flying every which way. I couldn't quite remember what happened after that except extreme pain and then blessed unconsciousness. I wondered if I was at the Order's new safe house, having been rescued after the battle. As soon as the through crossed my mind, I had to dismiss it for my growing fear told me otherwise.

I had been picked up and taken from the battle, but it didn't seem to be by the hands of my family and friends. No, I'd been picked up by the enemy, by You-Know-Who's deranged followers and taken someplace dark and dank. I could feel a hard cot under me and the air had the musty sent of a closed up and small space, like some small cell underground. Panic rose in me by the second as I fought to sit up, only to find my wrists and ankles chained to the small cot.

I fought the urge to scream, knowing it would do no good. But I couldn't fight the tears that came unbidden. My first time fighting and this is what happened, I got captured. Mum had begged me not to fight and I dismissed her, determined to prove that I wasn't a little girl anymore. I had been stubborn and set, listening to nobody. Dad had put me with Bill in hopes that my oldest brother could keep me safe. I'd practically scoffed at the idea that I'd needed it.

I had been so sure of myself. I'd fought Death Eaters when I was fourteen in the Ministry of Magic in the dead of night with just a few friends with me. I'd though I'd proven myself then. I'd faced pain and torture and I'd fought against the Carrows the year before at school. I'd faced my fair share of Death Eaters within those walls. My friends and I had constantly trained when we had to hide for our lives in the Room of Requirements. We'd strove to become stronger and better fighters. Few of my peers could beat me in our mock battles. Again I'd proven myself that year but my family still had treated me like a child, trying to get me to stay behind even once I'd turned of age.

I should have listened to them but I didn't. I hadn't realized until we got there how much I didn't know. I knew the spells fine and the curses and the shield charms. I knew how to fight and I thought I'd been ready. I had taken into account the people I was fighting. I knew they were older and more experienced and I knew they wouldn't spare me. I'd fought their kind before. But I hadn't been prepared for what awaited me.

They were stronger than I'd remember and much, much more in numbers. I'd tried to squelch my fear upon the coming battle but when I realized what I'd gotten myself into it bubbled over. I fought my hardest but it was no use. I panicked and got separated from Bill. I'd run for my life, fighting every inch of the way. It had all be no avail though as somehow I'd ended up here. If only I knew where here was.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, chained to the cot and crying. But slowly my tears turned from tears of fear to tears of anger. As I lay there for hour after seemingly endless hour, my anger grew greater. I hated these people. My family and friend had been fighting against them for years and now I was under their captivity and completely at their will. They didn't even have the decency to simply lock me in a room; no they had to chain me to a cot.

I knew logically nothing good could possibly come of this situation. I knew the longer I lay here in the dark the better. I knew pain and torture would be coming my way. I just prayed that some forms wouldn't be used. I was a girl after all and a young one at that and these were all sick and perverted men. I feared what they would do to my body. I'd never been touched by a man before, not like that. My anger slowly turned back to fear as the hours drug on.

I wasn't sure how much later it was after I woke up that I finally heard some noise, some sign that someone was coming. It could have been hours or it very well may have been days. I was torn between relief that I wasn't trapped in a cell to rot away, forgotten like yesterday's Daily Prophet, or fear of what was to come. So I pushed to the forefront of my mind all my feelings of anger and resentment for these people and steeled myself.

There was a sound of metal sliding against metal as a bolt was drawn back on the other side of the door. I cringed at the sound. After a moment, the door swung open and I was blinded by the light of a small lantern. It wasn't all that bright in the dim space but after hours of nothing but darkness, it was almost too much for my eyes to bear. I couldn't see who was holding the light as my eyes tried desperately to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Well, well, well," I heard a terribly familiar voice drawl with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was not good. "I see you're finally awake, Miss Weasley."

I made no move or said anything as Lucius Malfoy drew nearer and nearer my cot. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction though, for I knew the sick and demented man liked to hear his victims cry for mercy. Most of all, I wanted to fight though. If it weren't for the fact I had I was chained to a cot and had no idea where my wand was, I would have.

"Not going to greet your gracious host?" he asked in an overly sweet voice, sending shivers down my spine. "Not very polite now, are you?"

Again I said nothing, not even giving him the satisfaction of me acknowledging his presence. I simply stared up at the ceiling of my cell, the stones looking dingy and oppressing. His footsteps moved closer but still I did not look at him. I tried not to flinch when his wand touched my neck softly, the tip just grazing my skin.

"Say hello, Miss Weasley," he said in a soft voice, the threat clear in his tone.

Still I stayed silent. I would not let him win.

At my stubborn silence, he pressed his wand harder against my neck and I felt a sudden searing pain shoot though my entire body, emanating from his wand. It felt like liquid fire flooding through my veins. I wanted to cry out but I kept my silence, closing my eyes tightly. After a moment, the pain stopped. "Say hello," he repeated in the same deadly whisper.

My fear of the pain wasn't as great as my hate of the man at my side and so I stayed silent once again. And just like before, the pain came back, stronger this time. After he was done, he demanded my greeting again and still I refused. He resorted to the torture again, stronger and more painful yet. It went on like this for a long while. I did my best not to cry out in pain, never making a peep. I'd not give him the satisfaction he wanted.

After what felt like hours of his mindless torture, he finally stopped. "As it seems pain isn't going to work yet," he said, drawing back from the cot and going closer to the wall where he'd hung the lantern. "We'll try something a bit different." He didn't tell me what he was going to do and I wasn't going to ask. Instead, I stayed silent, glad the pain had finally stopped. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have held out. I'd never felt pain such as he'd inflicted upon me, not even the Carrows and their unforgivable curses.

I closed my eyes in relief as I heard the door open and Lucius Malfoy leave, taking the lantern with him. The door shut with a soft thud, enveloping me in darkness once again. The sound of the bolt sliding back into place was the last thing I heard before silence fell once again. I lay there for a while, fearing that he'd come back and try again. Eventually though, my body won over my fear and I slipped into an exhausted sleep.

I awoke some hours later, not feeling very rested. I was sore all over from the torture I'd been put through and the uncomfortable position I was chained in. I ached to move, to stretch. I was hungry and my mouth was parched. But the silence stretched on and there was no relief in sight. I lay there for hour after hour, maybe day after day. Sometimes I dozed in a fitful sleep, but most the time I was left to my own thoughts and pains. I didn't take me long to figure out Lucius Malfoy's new form of torture: solitude and deprivation.

I had no way to tell time. I wasn't sure how long had passed, be it hours, days or maybe even weeks. I knew logically it couldn't be too long of a time. I'd not survive too long without water, just a handful of days before severe dehydration. As the darkness and silence stretched on, pressing on my eyes and ears like weights, I felt myself grow weaker. My mouth was so dry and my tongue felt like sand paper. My hunger eventually disappeared, turning into nothing more than a dull ache that never went away. I began to feel my willpower slipping.

I wanted to call out for someone, anyone. I was desperate for the sound of another human, be it even Lucius Malfoy. I wanted to beg for food and water. I wanted to plead to be unchained. But still nobody came and I forced myself to stay silent.

The weakness induced by the starvation and dehydration was blessed in one way. I often slipped into unconsciousness. When I did wake though, all I could do was lay there in despair, not even able to cry anymore for I didn't have the tears in me. I began to wonder if I was going to die there in the dungeons of what I assumed was Malfoy Manor. Soon, I began to welcome death and wish for it.

The first sound my ears heard in so long was the soft whisper of metal against metal, the sound of the bolt being drawn back. Instantly, all thoughts and wishes for death vanished. All I wanted was a drink of water. Oh, what I would give for some water! Next came the light, the brightness blinding my deprived eyes. Then came the footsteps as someone walked in. I didn't have to see to know who it was. Lucius Malfoy had finally come back.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw him standing near the door, a house elf at his side. "Check her," he demanded of the elf. It scurried to do his bidding. I didn't even look over as I felt the elf looking me over, assessing my condition. I wasn't going acknowledge him, even if it meant death. He would not win.

"She is dehydrated, Sir, and weak," the elf said with a squeak after a moment. "She needs water or death will come soon."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod and then kick the elf out, shutting the door behind it. "Well, Miss Weasley," he drawled, drawing nearer my cot. It was then I noticed the silver tray that the elf had brought in. "Are you ready to say hello to me?"

I could smell the aroma drifting from the tray, the tantalizing sent of stew. I knew the pitcher was filled with water, the goblet waiting to bring it to my lips. I knew, for my own sake, I should give in and greet him. But my stubbornness wouldn't let me give in, even as my body cried out for the nourishment I knew was waiting.

"Still not talking?" he asked in a sweet voice. After a moment, I heard the sound of silver being moved and the lid over the bowl was removed. The smell of the stew grew stronger and I could feel my stomach begging for the food.

I did my best to keep silent, though a whisper of a gasp escaped my lips unbidden. I could feel my resolve slipping. Still though, I kept quiet.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" he asked casually, leaning against the wall and twirling his wand aimlessly. "That will have to change." With a flick of his want, my body was burning form the inside out. I could feel the pain of thousands of needles piercing my body, though no mark was shown on my skin. I wanted to cry by I had no tears left. My gasp of pain seemed to set the deranged man off and the pain intensified for a moment before stopping altogether.

I gasped in relief as it ended, still not looking over at him though. Instead I closed my eyes, weaker now than before and so exhausted. I could feel unconsciousness beckoning. But I knew I had to fight it. If I slipped into it now I might never wake up. Lucius Malfoy might leave and take the food and water with him. I might actually die in here. As much as I'd welcomed the thought after days of silent torture, I realized now I wasn't ready for it.

"Speak," he demanded in a deadly voice and I knew my time was up.

The crushing weight of defeat came over me in that instant. I knew I had to give in. I had to give him exactly what he wanted. I had to depend on him for my life. He was going to win. I wanted to cry and scream but instead I opened my mouth to talk, to say everything and anything to get the water. But I was unable. My mouth was too dry and my tongue felt like dead weight. My lips, just as dry, cracked as I opened my mouth and I tasted blood. Try as I might, no sound would come out. So, giving in, I looked over at him, my eyes begging where my words couldn't. I had lost.

He gave me a malicious smile that clearly showed he was savoring his victory over me. Then, much to my horror, without another word he turned and left the room, the door shutting behind him and sliding the bolt back in place. This time he left the lantern, giving me a clear view of the food and water I could not reach. I cried out, my voice nothing more than a croak. I'd lost; I'd given in, and all for nothing!

Minutes dragged by as I stared longingly at the tray, knowing how badly I needed what was on it. I began to cry out in my mind for the millionth time for my parents, my brothers, my friends. I missed them all so much. I missed Ron and Harry and Hermione, all assumed dead. They'd left when the Death Eater's had attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding and none had been heard from again. Rumors had reached us that they'd died. I wondered if their ends were as terrible as mine or if they had died quickly and with dignity. I cried out with my heart where my voice could not. I just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, I felt the chains on my wrists and ankles disappear. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming or dead. But just as quickly I realized I was free of the cot. I tried to stand, only to crumple to the floor, my limbs weak from disuse and starvation. The cold, hard floor was a welcome relief as I began to slowly stretch then bend my arms and legs. Muscle cramps assaulted my body and I cried out in pain.

I tried to ignore them as I lay there, unable to move. Slowly, they faded enough to allow mobility. Quickly as I could, I crawled across the floor to the tray by the door. I drank deeply first, my arms hardly strong enough to lift the pitcher. I felt like I could never drink enough. Slowly though, ever so slowly, I began to replenish my depleted body before turning to the food.

There was no spoon but at this point I didn't care. I simply put the bowl to my lips and drank it down too. My stomach though, shrunken from lack of food, could not hold much. After a while I began to feel a bit of strength returning. Dragging the tray over to the dreaded cot, I gingerly sat down on it. I was afraid to lay back, for fear the chains would reappear. Exhaustion won over again and I lay down, curling on my side, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, again, how was that for dark? When I was writing, I didn't want to write Ginny as giving up and giving into what Lucius wanted but she HAD to. She's strong but she valued her life more than her ego. Any number of us would do the same, wouldn't you?<p>

Well, anyways, how did you like chapter two? Was it okay? Was it what you expected or different and in a good or bad way? Do you have any suggestions for the story? I'm an open book at this point. I don't have much of a plan for this story other than to go where my plot bunnies run wild and my fingers fly. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, feel free to share!

**And again, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	3. The West Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. In fact, I'm kind of glad I don't. It wouldn't have been nearly as amazing at my hands as what J.K. Rowling has produced. However, at least Draco and Ginny would have ended up together.

Wow you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like it and I'll do my best not to disappoint you guys. It's the least I can do for how amazing you guys are being. Please, keep it up! It makes me want to write.

Now, I have to go to class so I'll cut this not short.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I had been five days since Father had last gone down into the dungeons. I knew him well enough to know his tactic. The Weasley girl had proven stubborn and had refused to give into him. Instead hurting her he starved her, deprived her of water and all social contact. It was torture worse than most could bear. I felt my pity for the young girl grow each time I thought about it and each time I pushed it away. I could feel no pity. Malfoy's didn't feel pity.

I had been glad when he finally headed back down the stairs, house elf on his heels with a tray in hand. I knew he would not let her die, but she would be close to death by now. It would be the second time she felt the brush of death in a single week. I felt my distaste of this lifestyle I led grow greater as I watched him descend the stairs. I waited in his study for him to come back. I wished to talk to him as soon as he was done, when he'd be in the best mood. He always was after coming from down there.

Not long later, he returned with a gloating smile on his face. "She is as stubborn as a mule but like anybody, she broke," he said triumphantly. "It's just like breaking a horse. You just have to show them who is boss. When they learn to fear you and depend on you at the same time, you gain control over them. Ginny Weasley was no different."

"I'm glad to hear it," I lied smoothly, smirking at my father. "It'll be a week tomorrow. She will be ready, yes?"

"Of course, my boy," Father said with a cold laugh. "She will be within your sheets this time tomorrow."

I nodded to him, showing my gratitude. "Good," I said firmly, smirk still in place as I rose from my chair, now assured I'd be married tomorrow. Father didn't often break his word but I wanted to make sure he'd not put the Weasley girl at death's door again. If she died, I had no idea who Father would try to marry me too. I didn't particularly want to change having to be put with Pansy for the rest of my life. No word had come yet on if she was going to marry Crabb like rumors had stated. I would not rest easy until either she or I was married to someone else.

"Oh, and Draco," Father said, pulling me from my thoughts as I reached to open the study door.

"Yes?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"You will be moving into the west wing of the Manor," he informed me, leaning back in his chair. "The elves are moving you're things as we speak. You'll have a fine new place to settle into. Don't worry though, the doors are going to be equipped with the strongest of barrier spells. You're young bride won't be making any attempts to run away, or at least no successful ones."

I nodded my head, knowing it was best not to argue with him. "Thank you," I acknowledged. "I'll make sure things are put away correctly."

Finally dismissing me with a wave of his hand, Father let me leave. I turned again toward the door and shut it firmly behind me, letting out a sigh as soon as it was closed. I'd been in the same room in the Manor for as long as I could remember. I was just a few rooms from my Father's master suite. I'd grown up in that room. It was spacious and elegant, a study though one door and a privet bathroom through another. It had suited me well.

Now I was to move across the Manor into an entirely other wing. It didn't bother me in the least, the move, but it irked me that Fathered ordered it without my acceptance first. It was like him though and not unexpected. The west wing hasn't been used in years. It was an entirely other home within the manor. It was set up to house family that came to live in the estate, temporarily or permanently. Now it would be my home with the Weasley girl.

I had secretly hoped that Father would move me one of the other estates we owned, for we owned many. I'd have gladly moved, wanting to get out from under the same roof as the demented man I called my father. I'd wanted to leave since that day he'd murdered Mother, the only person I could remember who'd ever truly cared about me. A bitter tasted filled my mouth as I though back on that day. I'd never forget it.

But, I had to try as I pushed the thoughts of that day out of my mind. It was best not to dwell on the past for it did me no good, only serving to anger me further. Now that I was assured that I'd be staying within the walls of Malfoy Manor, I tried to at least be grateful that I'd be in my own wing about as far from Father as I could get. That was something at least.

Letting out a small sigh, I made my way over to my new quarters. I had to disarm the basic charms on the door to get in, simply security spells that would keep my new bride from making an escape. She'd not stand a chance though, not without her wand. I'd talked with Father about that the other day. She'd not get it back unless she was very good and even then, only after she had a child. It was only then could we be assured she'd not escape in the middle of the night. She'd not be able to leave without the child and it would not be able to be taken anywhere without my permission or that of my father.

Walking into the spacious wing, I took a quick look around. The small entrance hall led straight to the sitting room. It was filled with elegant furniture all situated around a large fireplace. Two halls led off the sitting room. On one hall there was a library, a study, a formal dining room and further down a kitchen and behind that elf quarters for those sent to serve me personally. Through the other hall were three bedrooms, the master suite at the end of the hall with its own bathroom and a balcony overlooking the gardens.

Unlike my old room, the one I'd be sleeping in now was decorated with a deep blue. Everything from the walls to the bed was covered in deep shades of blue. It was a calming color and a nice change after living in a green and silver room my entire life. Even at Hogwarts I'd been surrounded by it, especially at Hogwarts. In a way, I felt this room was much more mature and suited me better. I'd not be living in a room that reminded me what I was every second of the day.

Turning from the room, I saw the house elves moving my things scurry out of my way. I ignored them and headed to the library to see what books had been put there. If none interested me I'd demand them replaced with others. Walking through the high double doors, I felt myself surrounded by towering shelves of books. One entire wall was covered with windows stretching to the ceiling and the daylight flooded in, seeming much too cheery for my current mood.

Brooding, I paced the room looking for books that interested me, all the while my mind miles away, or rather two floors down in a small cell in the dungeon. I'd be married in no less than a day and it still felt very surreal. Now, my parents had been married simply to combine two strong families to make an even stronger one. Uniting the Blacks and the Malfoys had been a strong alliance. Father had actually been promised my mother's older sister, at least until the woman had run off with a muggle-born and shamed her family.

When that had happened, my father simply married the next in line. They held no love for each other, though I knew my mother had grown to care for the man she was married too. But even she, in later years, realized the kind of man he was. She never fought him though, never tried to leave. I think deep down she really did love him. But their marriage had not happened because of love. It had been an alliance of too pureblood families and nothing more. I'd never had any doubt mine would be the same. But I'd never imagined the Weasley's would be my in-laws.

Finally settling on a book about potions, I settled myself into an armchair by the fire the elves had lit as I wandered the room. Determined to drown out my thoughts, I ordered some firewhisky brought to me and I opened the book. Between the distraction the pages brought and the dulling effects of the drink, I soon forgot about my troubles.

But, hours later, I lay in bed thinking on them once again and this time with a throbbing headache. I wanted to get more firewhisky to drown out my thoughts once again but I knew it was the reason for the pounding in my head. Instead, I lay there thinking about the next day and what would happen. I'd marry Ginny Weasley. She'd be forced into my home, my bed, and bear my children. The idea didn't sit well for me. She was a blood traitor after all and, especially after what my father had done to her, she would hate me even more. It would not be a peaceful marriage.

I'd always imagined my wife would be a meek, timid woman who would blend into the background and obey me like Mother obeyed Father. I'd never imagined I'd have to marry a rebellious woman that hated me probably almost as much as she hated the Dark Lord himself, possibly more so after tomorrow. I had no doubt she would fight me tooth and nail, it was who she was. Even as a small eleven year old she'd stood up to me that day in the bookshop, so long ago, and she continued to be like that all through school. She wasn't timid or meek in any way.

As if my life weren't already difficult enough what with fighting a war I didn't want to fight. I was one of the most valued followers of a man I hated. I had been forced to kill people I had no reason to want to harm. I couldn't let my father see any of my conflicted emotions. I had to put on a mask even in my own home. I was forced to be someone I simply wasn't. And now to top it off, I'd have to deal with a wife I didn't want.

Groaning, I rolled over and pressed my face into my feather pillow, willing my thoughts away in hopes for a good night's sleep or at least a night where the faces of those I'd killed didn't haunt my mind. It wasn't long after that I slipped into a fitful sleep, face still in my pillow.

~!~!~!~

I awoke with a start, my skin covered in sweat and my head pounding. Sitting up abruptly, I tried desperately to return to reality, still seeing the faces of the dead swimming in my head as my nightmare faded into oblivion. I put my face in my hands, letting out a groan. No matter what, not even in sleep could I escape.

Looking over at the clock, I saw that I still had a few hours before breakfast would be served in the dining hall. Father would wish me to join him, despite the fact I now had my own dining room to myself. No, I'd eat with him still until I married, and even then he'd expect me and my new bride to join him on occasion. Sighing, I pushed the covers away from me, knowing I'd get no more sleep tonight.

Instead I headed into my new bathroom and turned on the tap for the shower. Only after the water was hot and the room filling with the steam did I step in, letting the warm jets of water wash over me, taking the nightmare down the drain with the water running off my skin. I put my face against the cool tiled wall, sighing as the water pounded on my tense shoulders. Slowly though, the tension eased and I finished my shower quickly.

Again I found myself in the library, determined to loose myself in a book. This time though, I forwent the firewhisky. It would not do to have my brain addled by the drink on such a day as this. Instead I turned to the pages of the book in my hand, my mind soaking in the information on the pages as the words helped me while away the hours.

"Young Master Malfoy," and elf squeaked, pulling me from my book sometime later. "Master Malfoy wishes you to join him for breakfast, sir."

Sighing I put down the book and dismissed the elf. Only after putting on my mask of happy arrogance my father had grown to expect from me, did I leave the safety of my quarters. I made my way quickly to the dining hall where I found my father waiting for me, the table already lain out with food.

"Draco," Father greeted, motioning me to take the seat at his left side. "I trust you slept well in your new accommodations?"

"Yes quite," I lied, giving him a smirk. "The place will suit me well after today."

He gave a malicious grin and nodded his agreement. "Yes, and about today," he started, motioning for me to begin eating. "You will be ready by eleven this afternoon. The wedding will take place in the Grand Ball Room at noon today, followed by lunch. Everyone will be attending; even the Dark Lord himself will grace us with his presence. It is a good sign that he approves so highly of this union. The Weasley girls past offences against him will be forgotten should she be good to you, prove an able wife and bare children."

I nodded, putting some food onto my plate, thinking. Knowing the Dark Lord would be there today made the event even more annoying. I didn't like being around the man that was more vile even than my father. I'd hoped it would be simple and quick, easily gotten out of the way. I should have known that Father would want to make a spectacle of it. I sighed inwardly, all the while smirking. "It's good to hear," I said without a hint of my hidden emotions. "I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? If it came off as a bit confusing, then I accomplished what I tried to do. I was trying to show Draco's conflicting emotions, confusion, and pain. He's a troubled man who does not get know is place, or at least not a good place. How did you think I did?<p>

Oh, and sorry it wasn't longer. The next one will be bigger, I promise!

**Well, keep up the amazing reviews you guys and remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	4. To Become a Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however one day wish to write a book of my own! I doubt it could ever compare to the amazingness that J.K. Rowling created, it will be my best.

Well, I'm very glad for the great response I've gotten from you guys! You amaze me with your reviews and for that I shall give you each a cookie! *hands out cookies* How 'bout them apples! … ahem, cookies. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit weird today.

Anyway, this chapter is much longer than the last, like promised! I hope you enjoy every moment of it!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The lantern had long died out when I next woke, my eyes opening to pitch black. I sighed in relief when I realized I was still unchained from the cot. Slowly, I sat up, rubbing my face with my dirty hands. Oh what I wouldn't give for a bath. I fumbled in the darkness in search of the tray beside the cot. When my fingers touched the silver tray I let out a sigh of relief that it was still there. I drank down the last of my water and finished off the bit of cold stew left, glad I hadn't eaten it all before going to sleep.

I wondered worriedly what would happen to me now. I'd given into Lucius Malfoy, given him what he wanted. He and I both knew the control he had over me, even if I hated it. What would he do now that he knew he had power over me? I shuttered at the possibilities that came to mind. I didn't want to feel any more pain. I didn't want to be deprived to the brink of death again. I didn't think I could handle it.

I sat in the darkness, only my thoughts to keep me company, for what felt like hours. I still felt weak form the deprivation that Lucius Malfoy had tortured me with and soon I lay down, wishing to rest if only to gain more strength to face the man I knew without a doubt would come back. I was his new toy and he'd not leave me alone until I was broken beyond use. I tried not to cry but the tears came unbidden.

As I wept, I heard the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door. I sat up abruptly, my head spinning for a moment. I cringed at the sound of the bolt being drawn back, shrinking back against the wall the cot sat against, wanting to get as far away from the door as I could, to blend into shadow and be left alone.

Like before, the door opened and let in the brilliance of a lit lantern. Again I couldn't see for a moment, though something didn't feel right. The person standing in my cell didn't have the same heavy breathing as Lucius Malfoy, not the same malignant presence. Squinting, I looked up to see a smaller man, tall and with broad shoulders.

"Weasley, you need to come with me," the man's deep voice said, sounding oddly familiar. Rubbing my eyes, I just looked at him, afraid to move from the cot that had been my bed for who knows how many days.

"Come on," he urged me, his voice sounding so gentle I wanted to cry in relief, though I didn't let myself hope in case it was a trick, torture worse than before. "I'm not going to hurt you, love, but you need to come with me."

"Who are you?" I whispered, trying to discern his face though it was in shadow.

Stepping closer to the light, he came into full view. His skin was dark and his face kind. He was smiling at me and in the dimly lit sell, his teeth gleamed white. He looked familiar, thought it took me a moment to place him. Once I did though, I shrunk back into the wall, scared once again and my hopes dashed. "Blaise Zabini," I said in a terrified whisper. He wasn't on my side.

He rolled his eyes at me and held out his hand, urging me to take it. "Come on, love, I know you're scared. I'm not going to hurt you though. We're just going to get you cleaned up a bit, okay?" he said, his voice calming, his hand still outstretched.

I looked at his hand, longing to take it if it meant I'd get out of this cell and get to take a bath. But I mind rebelled against the idea, not trusting the man in front of me. I'd been hurt too much lately to freely believe anyone in this dreaded place.

He let out a sigh and hung the lantern on the wall, walking slowly towards me. I shrank back, wishing to dissolve into the wall. "Don't hurt me," I said in a small, terrified voice.

"I told you already that I won't," he said patiently. "You're going to have to trust me unless you want Lucius Malfoy to starve you for another week, or worse yet, come get you himself."

A week? Was that how long I'd been down here? It felt like a month, not just seven days. I swallowed hard, seeing I didn't have much of a choice. "Come on, love," he said again, kneeling at my feet. "You have to trust me."

For some reason, I knew then that I could trust this man. He was too good, too kind, to be hiding a vile soul like Lucius Malfoy. Without thinking of the consequences, I took the hand he offered me and let him pull me to my feet. I swayed, not having really stood in a week. He held me fast until I gained my footing. "You'll feel better soon," he said, leading me from the cell I'd been shut in. We came out into a hallway, dimly lit and lined with cell doors.

"Where is this place?" I asked softly, already having my suspicions.

"The dungeons of Malfoy Manor," he answered, leading me towards stairs at the end of the long hall. "It's where most of the prisoners are brought."

The way he said it made me realize he wasn't here to set me free, not really. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run, but I did neither. He held my hand tightly, though his grip didn't hurt. I knew he wasn't going to let me go. Resigned to my fate, I simply followed him, asking no more questions. Silently I let him lead me up the stairs and out into a bright and lavishly decorated hall. The door that shut behind us was like any other in the hall, not giving away its dastardly destination.

I didn't ask where he was taking me, though the questioned burned in me. We met no one on our way to wherever it was and each moment that passed I knew my chance of escape grew less. I didn't know what was coming, but I knew it couldn't be good. I just consoled myself with the fact that at least I'd get clean. The clothes I was in were soiled from my week in the dungeon and the battled I'd been through beforehand. My hair felt greasy and it hung limply around my face. My skin was dingy with dirt, the only clear spots where tears had run streaks.

Blaise Zabini led me to a small bedroom with a single door leading off inside it. I stopped in the doorway, planting my feet firmly and refusing to go in, for fear of what would happen in there. Maybe Lucius Malfoy wanted me clean and in a bed before his next form of torture. I couldn't stop the tears that came, running down my dirty face.

"Oh, love, don't be afraid," Blaise said soothingly. "You're not going to be hurt. It's just the closest room with a bathroom attached. You'll have more privacy here than anywhere else. You needn't be afraid."

Gently, he pulled me into the room, letting the door swing shut. I swallowed hard, trying to push away my fear. It was then I heard the sound of running water though the open door to the bathroom. I wanted to run to the bath and jump in but I restrained myself, unsure of Zabini's intentions. Why was he doing this?

"Come on," he said, pulling me towards the bathroom. "You'll feel much better once you're clean and have fresh clothes on. I'll have those washed and put away, though I doubt you'll be allowed to wear them again after today."

I wondered what he meant by that but dismissed it, staring instead at the huge bathtub filling with hot, steaming water. "Will you be waiting in the bedroom?" I asked timidly, afraid of what would happen if I was left alone, or rather who would come.

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm not allowed to leave you alone," he said in an apologetic tone. I could have sworn I even saw his dark cheeks get a bit red. "I'll keep my eyes closed though if you promise you'll not make a dash for the windows or anything." He grinned at me, hopping up on the long counter and crossing his legs under him.

"I won't," I promised, my own skin heating up with embarrassment when I realized I'd have to bathe with him in the room.

"They'll stay closed then," he said, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned his head against the wall and relaxed. "Take your time, if you wish. We have hours yet before you're expected to be ready."

"Be ready for what?" I asked as I quickly stripped my dirty clothes off of me.

"Nobody's told you yet?" he asked, surprise flitting across his face though his eyes thankfully stayed firmly shut.

"Told me what?" I questioned, more confused than before. "What's going on?" An uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I sunk down into the hot water, not feeling as relaxed as I usually would have in such a tub.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Enjoy your bath first," he said simply, folding his hands in his lap.

I bit my lip, my eyes never leaving his face. What was going on? One moment I was down in the dungeon, being nearly killed by Lucius Malfoy, now here I was with Blaise Zabini and taking a bath. I tried to push the growing fear from my mind long enough to actually enjoy my bath but it wouldn't go away. I was tense and not even the hot water helped.

I washed quickly; having to shampoo my hair twice before I was satisfied it was clean. Afterwards I sat in the tub, not wanting to get out and get one step closer to this unknown situation I'd soon be faced with. But, I couldn't stay in the water forever. Before long I stood and stepped from the tub, grabbing one of the white, fluffy towels and wrapping it firmly around myself. Grabbing another, I wrapped my hair up and piled it on top of my head.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Zabini asked, one foot off the counter swinging to an unheard beat. He was utterly relaxed. I wish I could feel the same.

"Yeah," I said softly, my eyes meeting his as they opened. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and hopped off the counter, leading be back into the bedroom. Hanging on the back of the door was a long dress bag on a hanger, as if waiting for me to open it. I was curious, but I turned my attention instead to the man with me, determined to get answers.

"Well," he started, flopping down onto the bed causally. "The Dark Lord has this 'brilliant' plan that will turn the war in his favor." He paused, looking at me with an almost sad look on his face. "Please, sit." He motioned me to join him on the bed, despite my lack of clothing. I did so hesitantly.

"What's his plan?" I asked, worried as to why it would involve me.

Blaise let out a sigh and closed his eyes, evidently trusting me enough not to run away. "He decided that all pureblood witches, no matter their alliance, would be brought to him and married to his loyalist followers with the best blood status," he explained, making me realize with a sinking feeling why I was here.

"And?" I asked in a whisper, unable to move for the fear the held me captive.

"Well, when you were found after the battle by some men looking for fallen, friend or foe, you were brought here. Once it was determined you were a pureblood, Lucius Malfoy decided who to marry you too. Since you're his prisoner, he got to choose. Besides that, he's the highest in the ranks and a pureblood to boot," Blaise said with a shake of his head. "He decided you needed to be taught your place first, thus the week in the dungeon. You're to me married at noon today."

"Will it be to you?" I asked, almost hopeful. At least this man was kind, unlike Lucius Malfoy. I knew that the latter man had killed his wife just the year before and I had no doubt he'd be using this new law to his advantage.

Blaise let out a soft and sympathetic laugh. "Oh, love, I wish it was so," he said softly, reaching out and lightly brushing my hair back from my face. I think he knew too that I'd have been safer with him. I knew in my heart I could learn to love Blaise Zabini, even if he did fight on the wrong side of the war. He was kind and gentle. "But you'll be a Malfoy in a few hours."

I tried to stifle the sob that rose quickly, failing as tears poured down my face. Oh, this couldn't be happening! I couldn't marry him, I couldn't! "Shh, love, it'll be alright," Blaise said comfortingly, pulling me into his arms. "He'll be good to you if you're good to him."

I scoffed through my tears, not pulling away from his comforting embrace. I doubt Lucius Malfoy was good to anyone. He'd already proven that with his last wife that he'd murdered so callously the year before. I was doomed to die at his hand; I knew it without a doubt. Oh, it wouldn't be soon for he'd wanted children born, just like Blaise had told me. But he would kill me when I failed to serve my purpose anymore.

Not only that but worse, I'd be forced to share a marriage bed with the vile man. He'd force himself upon me and take my innocence, rip it from me as if it were nothing. Oh, I knew he'd enjoy it, every moment of it. He'd get off on my pain, pain I knew would come no matter what. My tears would excite him; my cries drive him to a frenzy.

"Let me run away," I begged without looking up from where I lay in Blaise's arms. "Let me escape before this happens."

"I can't," he said softy. "The Dark Lord would have my head for it. Besides, he's already here and you'll never get out with him so close. If you value your life, love, don't even try."

My last hope dashed, I cried even harder tears of fury and fear. I cried until I could cry no more, Blaise's strong arms around me the entire time, his deep voice whispering soothing words in my ear. At last I sat up, clutching the towel to my chest as it began to slip. "What time is it," I asked with resolve, knowing I'd be married before the day was out.

"Ten-thirty," he replied after a glance at the watch on his wrist. "You need to get dressed."

I stood without a word, heading for the dress bag hung on the door. I unzipped it slowly, dreading the dress inside. It was a stunning gown, flowing to the floor like an elegant ball gown. The bodice was beaded with intricate patterns and looked to show a bit more of my chest than necessary. Behind the dress was a shift to wear under it and in the bottom of the bag, shoes to wear.

"How does he know it'll fit?" I asked bitterly, taking the shift out and pulling it over my head once assured that Blaise was keeping his eyes closed for me.

"Lucius had your measurement taken the day you arrived before you woke up," he answered, lying still on the bed with his eye shut tight. "He even accommodated for the weight you lost over the week. It'll fit."

Letting out a sad sigh, I took the gown from the hanger and looked at it: my wedding dress. This couldn't be happening to me. It felt so unreal, all of this. I could hardly wrap my mind around it but I knew it was true. I wasn't getting out of this. I stepped lightly into the dress, pulling it up and struggling to zip it. Without my wand, I'd have to do everything by hand, including the impossible task of reaching the zipper.

"Can you help zip me?" I asked after a moment, giving up on the zipper.

"Sure thing love," he replied, quickly standing from the bed and walking over to me. I closed my eyes as he zipped it up, feeling his hand softly brush against my back. I had a feeling this would be the last gentle touch I'd feel for a long time. I didn't like crying, but tears came anyway much too quickly.

"I can't do this," I said, even as I stepped into the shoes that would be hidden beneath the dress.

"You have to," Blaise replied gently, pulling me away from the door and nearer the dresser that sat against one wall. That's when I noticed the small box. I didn't have to wait long to find out what as in it as he brought it over to me and opened it. Inside laid a diamond necklace accented with bright green emeralds. Matching earrings were lying next to it, looking much too heavy for my ears.

Seeing my skeptical gaze on the earrings, Blaise let out a laugh. "Don't worry, they're equipped with a weightlessness charm," he assured me, helping me put on the necklace.

It settled onto my chest just above the top of the bodice of the dress. The earrings proved to be as light as promised and before I knew it I was nearly ready for my unwelcome wedding. "What about my hair?" I asked without much confliction. I almost wanted to leave it the tangled mess it was just so I had control over something about this day.

"Oh yeah," he said with a chuckle, pulling his wand out. "I'll fix it." A quick wave of his wand sent my hair spinning and twisting into an elaborate up do on top of my head, a few strands left to hand down and frame my face.

"How did you know that spell?" I asked curiously before I could stop myself. It wasn't often a spell men knew.

"My mother," he said with a laugh, putting his wand away inside his robes. "She thought I needed to know all manner of spells, even spells to do one's hair."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. Just to be doing something, I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The woman looking back wasn't me. There was no way it could be. My face was thinner than usual and I had dark circles under my eyes. The attire I had on now as worth more money than I'd seen in my entire life. I looked sallow but stunning. Frowning I turned away, not liking what I saw.

Putting my arms around my middle, I hugged myself tightly as I sat down on the bed, nothing to do now but wait for the time I'd be taken to unwilling wedding. Blaise sat with me all the while, trying to offer what little solace he could. He kept telling me how my future husband wasn't as bad a man as many made him out to be and that all I had to do was trust him and he'd be good to me. I doubted his every word but wished they were true.

Finally a knock sounded on the door and an elf popped its head in. "It is time, Mr. Zabini," it said in a squeaky voice before disappearing back out the door.

"Ready?" he asked, standing and offering me his arm.

I shook my head, standing anyway. "I just have one thing to ask before," I said, trying to swallow the growing fear that gnawed at me.

"What is it, love?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "I'll answer anything I can."

"Why you?" I questioned, choking back tears. "Why was it you that came to get me?"

"I'm the only one he trusted with you," he said simply, offering me his arm again.

I took it without another word, steeling myself for what lay ahead. I looked up at Blaise, wondering if I'd ever see his kind face again after today. His eyes met mine and in them I saw the kindness he'd shown me since he stepped foot in my cell. I closed my eyes momentarily, fighting my emotions. When he leaned down to kiss my temple, I lost control and let the tears fall. "It'll all be okay, love," he assured me as he led me from the room.

His footsteps never faltered as he led me down hall after hall, each step drawing us nearer my wedding. Finally we came to a set of high double doors. At our approach they swung open, revealing a large crowd inside. We stopped in the doorway long enough to me to take in the scene in front of me. On either side sat Death Eaters, their wives, and the children they'd born. The only innocence in the room emanated from the youngest of them.

At the front of the room, standing tall in flowing robes stood Voldemort himself in the spot the preacher should have stood. He emanated a feeling of darkness, of evil so powerful it became harder for me to breathe. I'd not been so close to the vile man since the fateful night in the Ministry of Magic my fourth year. I felt bile rise in my throat, my hatred for him overwhelming me for a moment.

But not even the most evil man in the world could have kept my gaze from the man at the altar, the one who would soon become my husband. He was tall and blond, regal in bearing and looked altogether bored out of his mind. But that's not what surprised me. It wasn't Lucius Malfoy waiting for me. No, I was still to be a Malfoy today but I was to marry his son. Draco Malfoy was to be my husband.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like my little introduction of Blaise into the story? He's played a key role in each of my other big DracoGinny stories and I didn't want that to change. So, he's back again to grace these chapters with his awesomeness. Did you enjoy seeing him show up? Was it okay?

I hopped to get across the hopelessness Ginny was feeling and her vulnerability. She's still not quite herself after what Lucius did to her in the dungeons. She clung to the last shred of happiness she could, Blaise. In a way, I imagine she fell in love with him in those few hours they were together. He was her light in the dark place, her shelter before the storm. I've always imagine Blaise like that, kindhearted despite all odds. How do you picture him?

**Well, like always, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I will however one day own my own cow. I like cows. They're my favorite farm animal!

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating lately. I thought for sure I'd update a lot over Spring Break, as I never have anything to do other than sit on my bed with my laptop in hand. But, much to my surprise, I hardly touched my laptop all break! Before you get really mad at me though, I'll tell you this. I met a guy! Okay, for some of you, you probably don't understand why that is so awesome. But, some of you might understand how rare this is for someone like me. But, either way, real life got in the way of my writing for once in a good way. Oh, guys, he makes me so happy!

I could ramble on for hours, or pages as it would be, about Chanler but I'll spare you. Instead just know I'll try not to let myself fall from my writing like that again. But for me, writing as always been my way of expressing my emotions that I never could in real life. For once though, I actually could though! Real life was too good for me to start writing. Besides, I wanted to be able to do this next chapter justice.

Speaking of which, I hope you enjoy it!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

She looked beautiful, my soon to be wife. The moment she stepped through the doors on the arm of Blaise every eye in the room fell on her in appreciation. The dress Father had picked out for her fit perfectly, hugging all the right curves before flaring out into a ball gown bottom. Her hair was done up wonderfully, something even my mother would have been proud of if she were here. Not even the fact said hair was flaming red off set it. But none of it could hide what was truly going on.

She was terrified; the look on her face was plain enough to say so. Her wide eyes first fell at the man at my side, the Dark Lord himself who was to perform the ceremony. The horror on her face was clear and I knew that being so close to him was almost more than she'd be able to handle. But, much to my surprise, her eyes left him quickly and settled on me. For the briefest moment, I thought I saw a look of relieved shock cross her face as our eyes met. It was soon replaced by the original terrified look as Blaise slowly led her into the room.

Her eyes never left mine as she walked towards the altar, her steps slow and her bearing surprisingly regal. Her hand was tight on Blaise's arm, her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip. I saw at once my choice to have Blaise get her was the right thing. In a matter of a few hours, I could see he had gained her trust. It was hard not to trust him. Not even I could manage not to. There was just something about his kind demeanor, a rare thing indeed.

I masked all the thoughts going through my head quite well with the façade of boredom. Not even the Dark Lord at my side caught onto the fact of it. I was quite glad in moments like this for the necessity of hiding my emotions growing up.

When they reached the front, Blaise gently pried her hand from his arm. Finally I looked away from her and nodded to my best friend, taking her hand from him like I was supposed to. She flinched at my touch but fear held her in her place as Blaise took his place at my side. I frowned over at her, surprised at how timid she was acting. Where was the fiery girl I had been expecting? What had my father done that had been so bad as to break her so thoroughly?

At once, the Dark Lord began speaking. "Welcome all!" he said with a grandiose gesture to the crowd of my colleges. "Today marks the beginning of a new era in our history. Today is the day we shall begin to rebuild a pure race of wizard kind."

A resounding cheer went up from the many gathered followers and even my father nodded in approval, not one ever to cheer. "Long live the Dark Lord!" one man yelled out. "Savior of our race!" Another cheer went up, and many started to repeat those words. I closed my eyes briefly in annoyance before glancing over at Blaise to see his amused smile.

"Yes, yes!" the Dark Lord called over the din. "But to do so will be a long journey. Not many pure blood witches remain nowadays and even fewer of them have come to the right side in all this mess. Many are like our young Ginerva Weasley here, born into traitorous ways and raised with no class."

He glanced down at my bride only for a moment but yet her grip on my hand involuntarily tightened and I could feel the tremble go through her body. Hey eyes flew to the floor and her face turned red, though I saw the flash of hatred in her eyes before they were hidden from me.

"But that cannot deter us," he continued, sounding as if he were talking about some noble plan, not one that would have any normal person thrown to the loony ward in St. Mungos. "Today we embark on the first phase of this plan and the marriage between Draco Malfoy and young Ginerva will not be the last like this. Like it or not, the pureblood witches will be married to the most loyal and purest of my followers. The children born from this marriage and all that follow will be raised the right way, knowing our ways and fearing me like all should."

His gaze swept the room, eyes falling on each upturned face. It would seem I was one of the few that knew about his grand plans. This was news to many and none showed even a hint of disquiets with it. Playing my part, I grinned at his words. Yes, any children born from our marriage would be of the purest of bloodlines. Blood as pure as mine wasn't common. No, none of the Malfoy line had even been a muggle and the same was with the Weasleys, much to my surprise as they were all a bunch of muggle lovers.

I tuned out the rest of the Dark Lord's grand speech, having heard all of it already from my father a least a dozen times over the past week. The words were grating on my nerves and I did wish the man would just do the ceremony and get it over with. I was quite bored with it already. I feigned interest though for the time being, letting my gaze only drift to the crowd momentarily.

I knew everyone out there if not by name by face. They were each part of the great ranks that had begun to rule over the wizarding world and terrorize the muggles. Not a single person in this room, Blaise besides, did I actually like though. I just hoped with this new marriage, I'd be able to pull away from my service to the Dark Lord for a while without it causing suspicion. He'd think the same as my father, that I was too eager to have at the pretty girl in my bed to want to go pillage some innocent village of muggles. Yes, maybe this marriage would be beneficial to me after all.

My eyes left the crowd and fell upon the woman whose hands so tightly gripped my own. I doubted she even realized that she held on so fiercely. But, every time the Dark Lord mentioned her or look her way, she would shrink a little bit and hold even tighter. I hoped that boded well, the fact she was unconsciously drawing comfort from me in the face of such evil. Maybe there was hope for a peaceful marriage after all.

Feeling my gaze, her eyes flicked up to meet mine momentarily. In the instant that her soft brown eyes locked with mine I could see her blazing hatred for me. It was surprising how much emotion one could convey with simply a look but that look she gave me said it all. I didn't blame her for her hatred, I'd expected it. Well, so much for any peace. I sighed inwardly, all the while keeping my emotions hidden behind my mask of boredom. Lazily, I let my eyes drift from her and back up to the Dark Lord, who had finally finished his speech.

The room had erupted in cheers from the spectators. The noise was so great a few of the young children started crying. Ginny's eyes flew from where they had been boring a hold in the floor to the sound of a baby's cries, piercing even among the din. For once there wasn't a look of fear or hatred on her face, but instead one of pity. I wondered what that was about but in the next instant her eyes were back on the floor, the Dark Lord once again talking.

"Now, as you know, we are here to join our young Draco with Ginerva in the bonds of a magical marriage," he began, his voice raising over the din and quieting it instantly, though the sounds of the baby's hiccupping sounded through the room ever few moments as it calmed down again. As the crowed silently looked on, the Dark Lord began to perform the ceremony that would bond the woman at my side to me for the rest of our lives.

I did my part as excepted, saying the right words in the right place. When it came to my bride though, she wasn't asked to repeat anything. She didn't have a say in the wedding ceremony at all. When it came to the part where the preacher should have asked if she would take me as her husband, the Dark Lord simply stated she would. I could feel the anger radiating from her as he announced us as husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said, gesturing grandly to her.

I knew I had to, that I didn't really have a choice in the matter, but I wondered how much more she'd hate me afterwards. I didn't hesitate though as I looked down at her. She met my eyes with a fierce determination and defiance. I half expected her to push me away or try to hit me as I leaned down but it seemed she was smarter than that, maybe afraid for punishment such as my father had inflicted on her. Instead of fighting, she stood still as my lips softly brushed hers.

Instantly her eyes fluttered shut and I could feel her relax a bit. Honestly confused by her reaction, I pulled away amidst the roar of applause from the crowd. I sought her eyes but she avoided me, face turned towards the floor and cheeks flushing a bright red. I gave a smug smile at the effects that my soft kiss had on her.

Taking her hand, I placed it on my arm and turned to face the crowd. The cheering got louder again as I led her out of the room and towards the banquet hall where we and our guests would dine together.

Ginny POV

The actual ceremony passed so quickly that I could hardly take it all in. I was horrified by Voldemort's speech about raising a purer generation and trying to squish out all muggle-born magic. Did he not realize that without the muggle born witches and wizards and muggle-magic marriages that wizarding kind would have died out centuries ago? There was a reason that the founders of Hogwarts overruled Salazar Slytherin in his demand to have only pureblood witches and wizards admitted to Hogwarts. Voldemort was going to be the downfall of the wizard race if he got his way.

But I comforted myself with the fact that those people in hiding and who still fought against his rule, like my family, would continue to have children no matter what some raving lunatic said. It was the thought of these forced marriages that disturbed me the most. I was the first but I wouldn't be the last. The thought sickened me. I'd tried to resign myself to my fate after Blaise has said there really wasn't any way out. But standing at the alter between the man that would soon be my husband and the most evil wizard who ever existed, I wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the room, even if it meant my death.

But, through the entire thing, I listened with rapt attention to Voldemort as he delivered first his speech and then the vows that would bond Draco Malfoy to me forever as my husband. I had been preparing myself for when I'd have to speak and verbally accept him as my husband but that never came. Instead, Voldemort simply skipped over that part and said I would follow the vows. For a moment, my anger almost outweighed my fear.

What surprised me the most though, out of the entire confusing set of events, was when Malfoy was told to kiss his bride, to kiss me. I was appalled to say the least. I didn't want him anywhere near me. Sure, I had been kidnapped and forced to marry him but I'd be dead before I let him touch me. But, my sensibility won out over my anger once again and I looked up into his steely gray eyes with determination. I'd not shy away him. I'd not let him win.

And then he kissed me. As his lips softly touched mine, I was shocked beyond words at his gentleness. I'd expected anything but that kind of a kiss: hard and demanding, gloating, or even a quick and disgusted one. The gentle caress of his lips on mine was the last thing I expected. Involuntarily I'd accepted the kiss like I would have if it had been Harry years ago. Almost as quickly as it had begun he pulled away, making me realize what I'd done. Ashamed, my gaze flew to the floor once again.

The crowd erupted into cheers and I was torn from my thoughts by my husband taking my hand and putting it on his arm. I didn't look up or out at the crowd as he led me from the room. I was too lost in myself to care anymore. Just the week before I'd been eating breakfast with my family, excited for my change to prove myself able. Now here I was, captive and married to a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy of all of them. My world had turned upside down and I didn't know what to think anymore. What else was in store for me now? Would my new husband be as cruel as his father?

~!~!~!~

The rest of the day passed in a blur. After a tense lunch, I was allowed to change out of the gown I'd been wed in. A house elf had taken me to a nearby bathroom, well it was much larger than a normal bathroom and had its own sitting area, and given me a much less formal dress to where. Still though, it was much more than I was used to. After that, I spent the rest of the day just trying to grit my teeth and get through.

After lunch I was led back to the hall that we'd been wed in only to find it as an elegant ballroom. From then we danced, quite badly on my part. I'd then had to endure an entire day with the people I hated most, all the while at the side of a man I hated who just happened to be my husband. I'd kept quite though, for fear of what these people would do to me. I hadn't spoken a word since Blaise led me to the wedding that morning. Normally I wasn't so cautious but after the torture of the dungeons, I was terrified to anger anyone. Thankfully though, Voldemort departed right after lunch, having more important things to tend to than a wedding party.

By the end of the day I was dead on my feet, having not slept well at all the past week and the overwhelming emotional rollercoaster of the day. I was very thankful when Malfoy finally said we'd go back to our quarters. But, that feeling only lasted a second. We were heading along a deserted corridor, heading towards our unknown destination, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Malfoy, who had been walking along without looking back at me, was surprise to a halt when I slipped my hand from where he'd put it on his arm.

Fear flooded through me. I'd tried not to think this far ahead. I had just focused on getting through the day, not what would come later. But now I was being faced with the harsh reality of what would come next, our wedding night. My eyes wide with fear and filled with hatred for the man locked with his emotionless gray ones.

"Come on," he said, sounding nothing more than bored with it all. His eyes showed no hint of any feelings. My fears grew greater. He was just like his father.

"No," I whispered, terrified as I began to slowly back away from him. "No!" I nearly screamed at him as I turned to run, not knowing where I'd go or how I'd get out. All I knew was that I couldn't do it, I couldn't sleep with him.

I could hear him running after me as soon as I bolted but I didn't slow down or look back. Within moments though, with a crushing feeling of defeat, I felt his strong arms catch me around the middle. "Don't try that again," he said quietly in my ear, not letting me go. Surprisingly though, he didn't sound angry, just exasperated.

"Let me go!" I cried, tears coursing down my face. "Let me go!" I tried desperately to kick him, knowing from growing up with so many boys just how to do the most damaged with a well-aimed foot. But he blocked my foot and swept me up, kicking and screaming, into his arms.

"Do shut up, will you," he said with a sigh as he started back off down the hallway, holding me tightly. "This will do you no good."

"Please," I whispered, resorting to begging as my panic increased. I stopped struggling, knowing he'd use magical force against me if his physical strength was not enough. I didn't want to be at the receiving any of any more torture spells. "Please, don't do this to me." Closing my eyes, I couldn't stop the tears running down my face as he carried me along. "Please."

After a moment, I could feel the weight of his gaze on me and I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to see his anger. Instead of anger though, I saw a brief flash of something else in his usually cold eyes, an emotion I couldn't quite grasp. Before I could decipher it, he tore his eyes from mine and flicked his wand at a nearby door. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten it out during my struggle.

Then my fear came back tenfold as he carried me through the doorway. "No, no, no," I cried softly, knowing what was to come. "Please no."

"Calm down, will you?" he sighed, kicking the door shut then finally putting me back down on my feet. Before I could run from him though, he caught my hand in his. Looking back at the door as if to assure himself it was shut and locked, he shook his head. Wordlessly, he pulled me further into the room as lights sprang to life.

Looking around I saw that we were in an elegant sitting room, lavishly decorated and with a roaring fire in the fireplace. I saw two halls leading off but I was afraid of what they held so I didn't ask. It seemed he read my face though, so he answered my unspoken question. "That way," he said, pointing to the hallway to the left, "holds the library, my study, a dining room and the kitchen. Behind the kitchen are the elves quarters. On the other hall are three spare bedrooms and at the end, the master suit."

He still held tightly to my hand and I couldn't tear it from his grasp as he began walking towards where he'd said the master suit was. I tried to dig my heels into the plush carpet to stop his progress but he just pulled me along as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll. Pushing the door at the end of the hall open, he pulled me into a lavishly decorated bedroom covered in all shades of deep blue. "This is our room," he told me, sounding bored again. "Through the door nearest the balcony is the bathroom and through the other door are the closets, one is mine and one is yours. The one on the right is yours."

Finally, he turned to face me, grabbing hold of my other hand as I began to struggle harder to get away from him. "Stop it!" he demanded in a firm voice. For a moment, I was shocked into stillness. He'd yet to raise his voice to me all day and I knew now I'd made him angry. "I'm tired of fighting with you. Like it or not, we're stuck together so please just accept it and stop fighting me."

"I'll never stop fighting," I said with a lot more conviction than I'd expected.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head fall backwards. For a second, he looked different, almost like a normal human being. He didn't show any of the aristocratic bearing I'd grown to expect. He didn't look all high and mighty. For a moment he looked worn and exhausted. "Look," he said after a few second, looking back down at me. "I don't want to fight. Honestly, all I want right now is to go to bed. You're not the only one that's been through hell today."

With that he let me go and headed towards the door to the closets. "Feel free to bath or whatever you want. If you're not ready for bed, go to the library if you wish. There is quite a selection of books. If you're hungry, summon a house elf with a snap of your fingers. They'll bring you whatever you want," he said from inside the doors.

Surprise and relief flooded through me. He wasn't going to force me to consummate our marriage, not tonight at least. I nearly fell to the floor as my legs felt weak enough to give out under me. He walked back out clad in nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms just as I swayed on my feet. He reached my side in an instant, his arms reaching out to grab hold of me, steadying me. My eyes met his as his arms held me tight. Again, that hidden emotion flickered through his eyes and this time I pinned it: pity. But surely that wasn't right.

"On second thought, why don't you just get some nightclothes on and get to bed, okay?" he said gently, his compassion nearly making me burst into tears again. It was so unexpected and confusing but I was glad for it. "You're dead on your feet."

My hatred for him dimmed a bit as he showed me kindness I didn't think him capable of. I nodded wordlessly and he let me go. I walked slowly to the closet door, waking into a room with a small couch and several full length mirrors. The door on the right, just as he said, held a huge assortment of women's clothing, all looking to be perfectly tailored to me. Sadly, none of the night things were exactly appropriate. Finally I settled on a dark purple nightgown that hardly covered half my thighs. Feeling very uncomfortable, I walked back into the bedroom praying that my inappropriate attire wouldn't make my husband changes his mind about our wedding night.

But, much to my surprise, he was already in bed and seemingly asleep by the time I walked back in. Feeling very thankful, I slowly walked over to the massive bed. Aside from the man in it, it looked utterly inviting. I'd never slept on anything so plush and it would certainly be a step up from that cot in the dungeon. Quietly as I could, for fear of waking him, I slipped into the bed. Just as predicted, it embraced me in its softness and warm blankets.

It took a long while though for me to relax with such close proximity to a sleeping Draco Malfoy. I sighed, thinking of his last name. It was mine now too. Tears pricked my eyes when it really hit me that I was no longer Ginny Weasley but Ginny Malfoy. Rolling over and pulling the blankets tighter around me, I turned into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

~!~!~!~

I was woken some hours later in complete darkness, still in the dead of night. Opening my eyes, I tried to gain my bearings. It took me a second to realize where I was. It didn't take too long to remember whose bed I was in. Looking over at the man that was now my husband, I saw what woke me. He was thrashing in his sleep, muttering something under his breath. I thought I could make out the word sorry but I wasn't sure. What I was sure of though was that he was in the throes of a terrible nightmare.

My compassion won me over quickly and I scooted closer to him on the bed. "Shh," I said, putting my hand on his forehead and pushing his hair, damp with sweat, off his face. I caressed him like I would a child, trying to push away whatever held him in his dreams. "It's just a dream." I wasn't sure what possessed me to comfort him but it was just part of me. I couldn't stand to see someone in pain, not even Draco Malfoy.

He stilled under my touch, shuttering as his eyes opened. They met mine and in them I could see pain, pain such as I'd never known. I felt tears prick my eyes as I realized what he felt. I had no idea what his nightmares were about but it made it clear his soul was tortured. "It was only a dream," I said softly, my hand stroking his cheek as tears filled my eyes. "Just a dream."

His hand caught mine and held it to his face. For once I saw vulnerability in him, I saw pain and I saw sorrow. I saw him for who he truly was. For this first time in my life, in the dead of that night, I saw the true Draco Malfoy.

Without a word, he pulled me down next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me and holding me close. He took a deep, shuttering breath as he relaxed back into the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. Moments later, his breathing evened out and he fell back into a much more peaceful sleep.

Confused by the sudden insight into my husband, I closed my eyes as my thoughts swirled a million miles an hour in my head. I tried to push them away, all these new doubts and my compassion that I'd suddenly felt for him. With his arms still wrapped tightly around me, I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it. I know that I packed a lot into one chapter and I hope you liked it. I really, really wanted to get that scene with the nightmare in there the first time they slept in the same bed. I know for some of you, you might think that happened too fast, but it makes sense. Draco is vulnerable because of those nightmares and for the first time had someone pushing them away. Anyway, it makes sense to me and I hope you liked it!<p>

Tell me what you think and leave awesome reviews. You guys make me want to write when you leave awesome reviews, and lots of them. The more you review the more I want to write and make you happy. It was actually because of a review that I got off my butt and wrote this chapter. So, everyone should thank Sareer Malfoy for her awesome reviews that made me write. And Sareer, be nice to your siblings ;D

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	6. My Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have my own Pottermore account! For those of you who don't already know, it opened to the public two days ago. Go get an account if you haven't already! It's epic!

Okay, so I know it's been like two weeks since I last updated and I'm sorry. Between life and the end of the semester cram, writing has been the last thing on my mind. Don't worry though, end of the semester means a lot of things will be due for my classes and that will equal procrastination and procrastination will equal chapters on this story! So, keep your eyes open for updates in the next three or four weeks.

I'm glad you all seemed to like the scene with the nightmare in the last chapter and I have several of you say you wished for Draco's take on the whole thing so here you go, read and enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

The morning light filtered in through the curtains and woke me out of a deep sleep. It was the first time in months, years even, that I could remember waking up so peacefully. For a moment I just lay there, soaking in the peace of the moment. That's when I remember the woman who lay in my arms. I opened my eyes to see the peacefully sleeping face of my young wife. Her head rested on my bare chest and her fiery red hair was splayed out behind her, falling onto the deep blue sheets.

The intimacy yet innocence of the moment unsettled me. Trying not to wake her, I slide from the bed, moving her head to rest on my pillow instead of my chest. She mumbled in her sleep, rolling over and seeming to miss my warmth as she clutched the blankets to her body. I let my gaze linger on her as I pulled the blankets higher around her sleeping form. She didn't wake and it was a testament to how tired she was. I glanced at the clock on the wall as I headed into the bathroom. It was hardly eight in the morning but it was the latest I'd slept in a very long time.

As I turned on the taps for my morning shower, I thought back to the night before to try and figure out how exactly the woman who all but hated me had ended up cuddle to my chest. It came back in a rush as I stepped into the hot stream of water. I'd thought that for once I'd escaped my nightmares but with a shock I remembered having them last night too. I'd been caught in the depths of my darkest dreams when the voice of an angel had spoken to me, pulled me from my demons. I had woken to see the sweet and innocent face of my angel, only to realize it was nobody other than Ginny, my bride.

I'd not stopped to think about my actions as I pulled her soft body against mine, drawing comfort from her warmth, from her obviously living body, to drive away the demons and dead from my dreams. She'd accepted my gesture without question, lying in my arms and her voice still ringing in my ears. "It was only a dream. Just a dream," she had murmured. If only it was just a dream. If only those dead swimming in my mind were simply my imagination, not real people who'd died at my hands.

"I'm sorry," I'd whispered before falling asleep. I was so sorry for all I'd done, for all I'd hurt. I was sorry for what I'd become.

I could feel the unwelcome sting of tears in my eyes and I pushed my face under the hot water and shoved all thoughts from my head. Resting my hands against the tiles of the wall, I let my head fall forwards under the water, letting out a deep sigh. By the time I'd gotten out of the shower I'd composed myself once again to face another day.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked back into my bedroom to find the young woman in my bed still fast asleep. I didn't let my gaze linger this time as I headed for my closet to get dressed. I returned a few moments later dressed as impeccably as ever. I headed straight for the library and settled into what was quickly becoming my usual spot. As I was settling down, an elf appeared by my side. "Master, can I get you anything. Would you care for breakfast this morning?" it asked with a low bow, putting a tray down beside me that held a glass of water.

I waved the creature off, already opening my book. "When you're mistress awakens you may serve breakfast," I said, dismissing it. I'd let Ginny sleep as long as she needed. I had a pretty good idea of what she'd been through down in the dungeons and it wasn't exactly a restful thing, I was sure. She needed a good night's sleep.

The elf scurried from the room without another word, leaving me to my books and my thoughts. The books held no interesting for me though as I thought back to the woman in my bed. It was the first time I could ever remember sharing my bed with a woman and doing nothing but sleep. The idea of just cuddling with someone had never held appeal to me and I'd gone to sleep that night turned away from her and keeping my distance. I'd not meant to pull her to me but that nightmare left me feeling odd and out of sorts. It always did.

I let out a deep sigh and put my face in my hands, book forgotten in my lap. What was I going to do about her? She already detested me and probably wished me dead so I wasn't sure anything I did would make much of a difference. But if there was going to be any chance for peace in my future I needed to keep her from hating me even more. But that faced me with a big dilemma: consummating our marriage. For all my father knew, the moment we got back in my quarters I took her for myself. That meant he would be expecting her to get pregnant likely within the next few months. Suspicions would arise if she failed too. I couldn't afford those kinds of suspicions.

But I didn't want to force my young bride into it. I wasn't like my father and I wouldn't find pleasure in raping her. The action would only make her hate me further and if I was going to be completely honest with myself, I didn't want to hurt her. I'd hurt enough people in my life that the idea of causing more pain was revolting. Those actions had been the causes of my nightmares and I didn't want to destroy the angel that had saved me from them. But what else could I do?

Ginny POV

I woke to silence and for a moment, panic filled me. Silence was what I'd heard in the dungeon. Pain, fear, starvation, and deprivation were all associated with that silence. I bolted upright, only then realizing I was in a bed, not on the rickety old cot. My breathing slowed and I blinked in the bright room, the sunlight pouring in the windows and glass doors to the balcony. Glancing to my side, I saw that I was alone in the big bed.

I tried to calm my nerves as I pushed the blankets off me and rubbed my eyes. Thinking back on that night, I let out a shaky breath. I was relieved that the man that had become my husband the day before had left me alone that night. I'd been terrified that the younger Malfoy would have forced himself upon me like I knew his father would have. But much to my surprise, he hadn't. Instead he'd carried me to the bed when my exhaustion overtook me and he'd let me sleep.

But I could have chalked that up to him being just as tired as I was or he was repulsed by the idea of touching me like that, a lowly Weasley girl, a blood traitor. It would seem though I was entirely wrong. Draco Malfoy was much more than a Death Eater, than Voldemort's puppet, his father's lap dog. It was only in the dead of night that his name had fallen away and I'd been able to see him not as Malfoy, the boy from school that had teased me or the man that had fought against me in the war but instead as Draco, a young man with a troubled past that haunted his dream and tortured his soul. He was as broken as I was by this war.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back emotions that I'd never thought could be associated with a Malfoy, feelings of pity and compassion. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should hate him. But I couldn't bring myself to muster that kind of feeling, not after seeing him vulnerable and in pain like he was. How could I hate someone who seemed to be nearly as bad off as myself? This war had made all of us grow up too fast and choose sides and some people were pulled to the wrong side.

But the fact still remained that he had chosen the wrong side. He'd chosen to fight with Voldemort for some stupid cause that they thought noble, to kill innocent people and torture countless others. It was men like him that had brought me here to this accursed manor. It was people like him that forced me into his sham of a marriage. It was because of him that I was to become little more than a glorified concubine.

Anger simmered in me, feeling much easier to tolerate than the confusing emotions I'd been feeling only moments ago. Standing from the bed I looked down at myself and my anger grew greater. The git didn't even have the decency to let me sleep in proper clothing. Instead he left me only clothes that hardly covered me, little more than flimsy lace. Storming over to the closet, I angrily looked through the clothes that I'd be forced to wear. Oh what I wouldn't give for the sweater Mum made me and an old pair of jeans.

There was hardly a single pair of trousers in the entire closet. It seems that a proper lady, a term used quite often in the after party to that stupid wedding, always wore a dress or a skirt. That just wasn't me though. I was no aristocratic Barbie doll that never lets a hair get out of place. Angry at my lack of comfortable clothing, I pulled on a purple sweater that, while it was cut a bit too low for my liking, looked at least comfortable before leaving my closet and walking purposefully into the adjacent one.

I took one look around the closet full of men's clothing and quickly spotted some jeans, my target. Pulling off the smallest pair I could find, I slipped them on and quickly buttoned and zipped them. They were too big for me but didn't fall down at least. The legs were entirely too long and I had to roll them up three times over just to keep them from dragging the ground. If I'd had my wand I'd have just done a quick tailoring spell but my wand had been taken from me. My anger grew even greater at the injustice of it all.

I'd have my way though, if it was the last thing I did. I'd defy him in any way I could think of. If he wouldn't let me have jeans, giving me only dresses and skirts, I'd just take his. I was almost eager to see his reaction. Putting on an innocent smile and pushing down my feelings of anger, I tried to calm myself. Quickly, before I could lose my nerve for fear of his potentially violent reaction, I strode from the room to find my husband.

I was glad that the quarters I was now being forced to live in weren't overly huge. If I'd had to search through the entire manor for the man I was looking for chances are I'd have never found him. I'd have gotten lost. But in the wing we were in, there were only so many places he could be. My first check was the sitting room but it remained empty, only a roaring fire in the fireplace.

My footsteps faltered as I stared at the fire. Fire meant the Floo Network and that could mean my escape. I walked closer to the mantle in search of floo powder like Mum kept in a flowerpot. Surely they had some around here somewhere. My heart hammered in my chest as I spotted a vase on the corner of the mantle, its contents hidden from site. It seemed as likely a place as any and I reached up to grab it with shaky hands.

"What are you wearing?" I heard the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy behind me.

My fingers had just barely brushed the vase when I jerked my hand back, flying around to face my husband. This wasn't exactly how I'd pictured this moment going. I was supposed to have the upper hand here, not him. I was supposed to catch him off guard, not him catch me trying to escape. Luckily he was more concerned about my clothing that my actions.

"I said what are you wearing?" he repeated, snapping me from my thoughts. "Those are my trousers."

Shaking myself internally, I tried collect my thoughts long enough to come up with a retort. "There were no trousers in my closet and I'm not a skirt kind of girl," I said with a shrug, trying to sound causal and offhanded. "So I took some of yours."

He looked taken aback but just shook his head. "I'll have a house elf go pick up some trousers for you later today. I wasn't aware my father hadn't gotten you any," he said casually, as it was no big deal. I tried not to flinch when he pulled his wand out and pointed it at me but I wasn't entirely successful. Instead of hurting me though, he pointed it at the jeans I was wearing and they shrank down to my size, fitting me perfectly. "Better?"

Now it was my turn to me surprised. I wasn't sure how to respond to his kind gesture, it being the last thing I'd expected. My anger deflated like a balloon with a hole in it. So he hadn't picked out my wardrobe, his father had. It wasn't his doing that I had no appropriate clothes to wear. I wasn't sure what to do now. "Yeah," I muttered, feeling defeated by his kindness.

"Are you hungry? It's nearly noon and you slept through breakfast time," he said, motioning for me to follow him without waiting for my answer. He had given me neither smile nor frown, all the while his face neural, his tone flat. I wasn't sure what to make of him but I hesitantly followed his footsteps as he lead the way back towards the dining room.

"For appearances sake we need to stay inside today, in the wing. Father wouldn't be happy to know we are not trying to give him a grandson quite yet," he said as we walked, sounding nothing more than a mite bored. "I suggest you don't even try to leave. Escape isn't really possible. The fireplaces won't let anyone in or out other than those of Malfoy blood or anyone who's granted permission to pass through the wards. You'll not be able to get out. The floo powder isn't in the vase though, by the way. It's in a drawer of the coffee table so as to keep it from getting knocked over. The elves just hadn't put any fresh flowers in the vase yet today."

I froze in my tracks, realizing now he knew what I had been trying to do. I stared at his back as his footsteps never faltered. He seemed relaxed and there didn't seem to be any hint of anger in his voice. I couldn't see his face but I imagined it was the same bored expression I saw a moment ago. He didn't seem surprised or angered by my attempted at escape, or attempt to attempt. Still though, I was terrified of what he could do to me.

Seeming to realize I was no longer following him, he paused and turned around. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said sounding exasperated, rolling his eyes at me. "Haven't you realized that by now?"

I scowled at his tone of voice. "How am I to know if you are or aren't like you father?" I snapped, knowing if he was lying I'd definitely be punished for my comment.

He glared right back at me but made no move for his wand. "I didn't rape you last night, did I?" He shook his head at me and if looks could kill, his glare would have me dead on the floor. "I'm nothing like my father and I suggest you don't say so again," he growled at me. "Now come on. We're going to eat lunch now." He turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

Anger simmering, I was tempted to turn away and go lock myself back in the bedroom. Sadly though, my stomach decided at that moment to give a loud grumble. I was hungry after all and I did need to eat. I still had yet to regain all my strength after nearly a week without food. Letting out a sigh loud enough for him to hear, I followed after him with my arms crossed across my chest and a frown on my face.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I hope you guys could pick up on all that confusion that both of them are feeling. It's hard to write and I do hope I pulled it off. Let me know what you think. Your reviews fuel me to keep writing, especially the long and awesome ones! *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge*<p>

So, I've thought to start something a bit new in my author notes, questions! I'll ask a question and I want your guy's honest answers.

Question: Music is a big inspiration for my writing so what song do you think could best describe Draco and Ginny's relationship at this point?

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	7. My Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a reliable internet source. Thus when I wanted to post this last night at nearly 2 o'clock when I finished it, I couldn't. I hate the free wifi that the town has but hey, at least it's free!

Now, before we get into the chapter let me beg and grovel at your feet for forgiveness. It's been over a month since I updated and I know I should be drug out and shot for it. But then I'd not be able to finish this story or Yet He Did, the other story I'm updating on. So, no matter how mad you are for my lack of reliable updates as of late, don't try and kill me for it. It's in your best interest not to xD

Anyway, I'm not going to keep you from the story much long. Sorry about the length, I wanted to make it longer but this was the perfect spot to end. Usually when I don't update for a long time I make the chapters unusually long as an apology but not this time. Let's just hope the content will do so well enough.

Without further ado...

(Finally) **Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

This woman was going to be the death of me. She was stubborn as a mule. As we sat around the lunch table laden with food, she took up her first act of defiance. When I'd ordered her to eat, she'd refused to pick up her fork. She sat their stubbornly, arms crossed protectively across her chest. Despite the growling of her stomach, she refused to touch her food.

Slamming my own fork down in frustration after a while I gave her a hard look. I'd been doing my best to remain calm and try and be nice to her but it would seem she was trying to anger me. Well, it was working. "Must you be so defiant?" I growled, giving her a glare. "I know you're hungry and starving yourself won't do any good. Just eat."

She gave me a self-satisfied smile at my anger. "I'm not hungry, thanks," she said cheekily, hardly glancing at her plate. A loud rumble from her stomach told me otherwise though.

"Okay, if you want to starve to death, fine by me," I burst out, standing so quickly my chair toppled over. "It'll save me a lot of headaches. You're not the only one who was forced into this marriage you know."

It seems I'd caught her off guard with my comment but I paid no attention to the shocked look on her face as I stormed from the room, heading to the balcony that overlooked the gardens, hoping the cold air would help me cool off. The entire thing was covered in a thick layer of snow that had fallen overnight and now glistened pure and untouched in the sunlight. My footsteps broke the pristine sheet of snow as I walked to the edge and took a deep, calming breath.

I knew the moment she stepped through the doors onto the balcony. She was trying to be quiet and go unnoticed but my trained senses picked up her presence unconsciously. Her footsteps were muffled by the thick snow but I knew the moment she was a few steps away. I didn't bother to look over though, still annoyed with the woman. "Yes?" I asked tonelessly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shrug. Leaning against the railing next to me, she wrapped her arms around herself to ward of the cold. Letting out a sigh I flicked my wand, summoning a cloak. It flew straight into my hands and I passed it over to her. "You'll catch cold," was all I said, hoping that if I didn't order it that she would actually accept the gesture of kindness.

Whether she wanted to or the cold was just that unbearable for her, she slipped it on quickly, wrapping it tightly around herself. It was much too long for her, as it was one of mine, but it was warm. Though she said nothing in the way of thanks, I could tell she was grudgingly grateful.

At her continued silence, I spoke up, my eyes trained on the expansive garden before us. "In a few months the snow will be gone and everything will begin to bloom," I said, telling her about the garden, the only beautiful place in this hell I called home. "The scent of flowers is nearly overwhelming in the first few weeks of spring. There are several elves that tend the gardens and they keep it very well kept up. There are paths that you can't see through the snow but they wined all through the gardens. Over to the left, nearest that open courtyard, is the rose garden. It's filled every year with roses of every color imaginable. That was always my mother's favorite spot."

"Was she a kind woman?" I heard Ginny ask quietly, hardly whispering.

"Mother? In her own way, yes she was," I answered just as quietly as I thought of my mother. "She loved my father dearly but even she could not deny his madness. She often said I was the only reason she had to live. I could do no wrong in her eyes." I let out a soft, harsh laugh, knowing how mislead my mother had been. I'd done so much wrong, so many bad things. If she could see me now, wherever she was, I hoped she could forgive me of it all.

I continued after a moment, silence having fallen between the two of us. "Over there," I said, pointing towards some trees a distance to the right, "is the orchards. There are all sorts of trees. When I was a boy, I used to sneak out there with Blaise and we'd pick the fruit and eat till we made ourselves sick. Apples were my weakness. For Blaise, it was pears."

My eyes darted to Ginny's face for a second and I could see a smile playing at her lips. "We had an apple tree that grew out behind the garden fence," Ginny said softly, gazing out at the grounds. "I'd always go out and climb high into the branches as a child. I was hidden from the world in my own little place. When the fruit was ripe, I'd stay up there for hours just to eat the best ones near the top." She smiled to herself at the memories running through her mind. "Ron never could climb as high. He was always jealous of the apples I found at the tippy top, bright red and juicy."

I could see in my mind easily the redheaded boy I'd been in school with. It wasn't hard to picture him as a child, stomping and fuming as his sister took the best apples for herself. He had always been hotheaded it seemed. I frowned at my next though, the realization she'd never see her brother again. She never see him or any of her other brothers, her parents, her nieces and nephews that would surely be born in her absence. She'd never go back there, never climb high into the branches of that old apple tree again.

It seemed her thoughts had strayed in the same direction as I saw a tear slip down her cheek. No, she'd never go back there, back to her family, back to the innocence of her childhood. This was her home now. She'd been pulled into my hell, a fallen angel in the darkness.

Ginny POV

Draco Malfoy had to be one of the most arrogant, bigheaded and confusing men I'd ever met. A week had passed since that sham of a marriage and I was no clearer on who my husband was than the day I was forced to say I do. He simply made no sense.

There were times that he actually seemed human and other time he'd turn back into the prick I'd known in school. His favorite thing to do was order me around. He never asked nicely he simply demanded. I didn't think he even noticed it and it made him angry every time that I defied his orders. It was simply the way he was raised, I was sure. He was brought up believing he was better than anyone else and he could demand whatever he wanted. All his life, one word from his mouth had people bowing down to him practically. Well, I was one woman who would not bow.

I was getting a bit braver around him as the days passed. The first day he'd promised me, albeit he had said so angrily, that he'd never hurt me. Though he angered easily, especially when it came to me, he never raised his hand nor his wand towards me. When he got really mad, he'd simply stalk away to the balcony, seeking out the cool air to calm him. Or maybe it was simply to get away from me. Either way, after a bit on the balcony he was back to being the confusing man I was unsure of once again.

I could hand him angry or rude, that I was used to. I'd grown up at school with his mocking insults following me, his superior attitude grating on my nerves, his anger at my defiance of him. But something in him had seemed to change through the course of the war. He no longer seemed to outright hate me and instead was trying to be nice. Now it was that that I didn't know what to do with. I hated him, didn't I? I was becoming even less sure of that over the passing week.

The times where his guard would go down and I was able to see the boy beneath the façade didn't happen often but it unsettled me each time. This only happened at night when, in the throes of his worst nightmares, he'd wake me with his cries. No matter what I said during the day, how I'd felt about him, how angry he'd made me, I could not help my reaction to his pain. It was easy to forget about it during the day when his mask was firmly in place, but at night when he unwillingly bared his deepest feeling to me, I couldn't deny the compassion that I felt. At night I could not hate him.

Each time he'd begin to cry out, to writhe in seemingly great pain in the deep blue sheets, I didn't even try to stop myself from reaching out to him. In the dark of the night, his name fell away and he was simply a tortured soul who needed help. Each night I woke him, stole him back from the demons in his head. I couldn't have left him to his nightmare any more than I would have a child. Once woken, he'd pull me to him as if drawing comfort from me. I never argued it. Deep down in a part of me I was hardly willing to admit existed, I enjoyed it. At night at least, I could let myself.

Tonight was no different than the past six nights. We'd gone to sleep on our respective sides of the bed, a good stretch of the sheets in between us. I faced the bathroom door and he faced the wall. But as soon as I woke, unable to sleep soundly through his tossing and turning, I closed the distance. "Draco," I whispered, smoothing his creased brow with a gentle caress. "Wake up." It did no good though, he was too deeply asleep.

"No, no," he moaned in his sleep, pain in his voice.

"Draco, wake up," I said louder, sitting up and putting my hands on his shoulders to shake him a bit. "It's only a dream, a bad dream. Don't let it hold you. Wake up."

His eyes fluttered and his body calmed. All at once his eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly that I lost my balance and sprawled into his lap. I cried out, startled as I dropped onto him. I hadn't expected him to come shooting out of bed. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he helped me sit up, not moving me from his lap though. "I didn't mean to unbalance you."

"It's alright," I whispered, looking away from the swirly gray depths of his eyes. Instead, I leaned against his chest, tucking my head under his chin so as to avoid having to look at him as I was sure my face was burning red right now. "I'm just glad you woke up."

I could feel his arms tighten around me but neither of us moved or spoke for what felt like a very long while. It could have been hours or it could have been mere minutes. Time lost all meaning. I knew I should move, scoot myself off his lap and lay back down, but I found myself quite enjoying the embrace. After all, anything went at night. It was never spoken of again during the light of day. It was like our unspoken rule.

"Have I ever thanked you for that?" he asked after a while, breaking the silence. "For waking me up, I mean?" He didn't wait for me to respond. "Ginny, I've done so many bad things in my life. I've hurt, I've tortured and I've killed." His voice was quiet and filled with pain, grief over what he'd done. "The hand that hold you right now have taken lives, too many lives."

I shuttered against him, not out of fear though. The way he said it was so chilling that I could feel the despair. "I remember every one, every face of those dead at my hands. Each night they come back to me, haunting my dreams as eternal reminders of my sins. Many of my fellows lose count of how many they've killed but I know the number I have. I can never forget it. Innocent people who never did me wrong I have killed. I'll never forgive myself."

Finally I moved, but not away from him. I sat up a bit to look into his troubled eyes. They were indescribable in the moonlight, seeming to be tiny moons themselves, moons filled with pain and shining with unshed tears. That was my undoing, his tears. "Then why do you do it?" I asked, tears of my own spilling down my cheeks. "You're not at all like I thought you were, here at night at least. Why do you live the life you do if it's not in you to do so?"

Draco POV

That was the question that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life. Why do I do it? There were many reasons I'd given myself over the years. It was expected of me. I was raised to be like this. I knew nothing else. What else could I do? What it all boiled down to was that I was, deep down, not brave enough to change. I knew to do so would be to defy not only my father but also the Dark Lord himself. To do that would mean at best indescribable pain, at worst a slow and agonizing death.

I didn't fear pain, not really. I didn't like it of course, not by any means. I was not masochistic man. I'd grown up feeling the sharp sting of my fathers every displeasure. It was not anything I couldn't handle if I had to. But death was where the fear lay. I didn't want to die. But it was death I doled out because of my unwillingness to stand up to my father, to the Dark Lord. Who was I to decide who lived and who died? Who was I to raise my wand and inflict pain on innocent people? I hated who I was. What was one death though, my death, when compared to the many I'd surely take in the future.

Finally I answer Ginny with the only honest answer I could think of. "I don't know."

"Do you enjoy killing? Do you like hurting?" she asked softly, her voice holding a quiet challenge.

"Of course not!" I countered, appalled at the question.

"Then change," she said simply, tucking her head back under my chin, settling down. Silence surrounded us for a while, leaving me to my thoughts. Then change. It sounded so simple. If only it was so.

"I'm sleepy," Ginny yawned after a while, stretching ever so slightly in my arms before relaxing against me.

Wordlessly, I lay back down, pulling her with me and settling her against my side. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest, her arms snaking their way around my torso. Her soft, sleepy embrace made me smile, actually smile. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done that, not sneered or smirked, but smiled. And it was all because of the angel who drove away my demons, who tore down my walls with a simple touch of her hand.

Then change, she had said. I didn't know if I'd even be able to, if I was capable of changing, of standing up to my father, to the Dark Lord, and telling them I wanted no more part in this madness. Would it even be worth it to do so? What if they killed me? What then would happen to the angel in my arms? My death would mean her pain, my father would make sure of it. Could I do so knowing my angel would be broken?

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't so sure about that last part but it's what came out so it'll do. You see, I don't really ever know what I write until my fingers are typing it. It's just how I write. I have the loosest of outlines, basically two main points in my head I want to happen, but the rest is up to my impromptu improve as I go.<p>

Tell me what you thought of it! I'll try and get some more action into the next chapter as I know this seemed to be dragging a bit. I had to get this out of the way first though. Draco is realizing what he's become and Ginny is starting to see him for who he really is. It's all part of the process. It won't be all smooth sailing from here though, fear not. I like drama too much xD

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	8. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a beta named Ginny. She's pretty and red and blue. I just got her a new home! She's positively tiny in her new tank. Do any of you have pets named after Harry Potter characters?

Well, I know I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry. I've just been really caught up in my other story, Yet He Did. I've never successfully been able to write two stories at once but I'm giving it my best shot this time and I hope you all bear with me. I'm trying here.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews for that last chapter despite the long wait. I hope I get just as good or an even better response for this one! You guys are awesome and you're reviews make me want to write for you.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"You should get up, you know," I heard a voice say, pulling me out of my deep slumber. "You're sleeping your life away. It's nearly 10:30 in the morning."

"Go away," I grumbled, putting my face into my pillow, ignoring the annoying person beside the bed. I was too tired to deal with anything right now or anyone. But, after giving my brain a second to clear away the cobwebs, I realized that I shouldn't be woken up by anyone. Nobody other than Draco should be here and that was not his voice.

Bolting up, I was met with the dark, laughing eyes of Blaise Zabini. "Blaise!" I cried, delighted and surprised to see the man who had befriended me in my darkest hour. Without thinking, I bounded off the bed and tackled him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed deeply, hugging me back. "Looks like someone is happy to see me," he said, a smile in his voice. "But then again, who wouldn't be?"

"Oh, Blaise," I laughed, pulling away and smiling widely. He was the first person I'd seen other than Draco in a week. I was starved for socialization and news from the outside world.

"How are you, love?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me along with him into the sitting room. Draco was nowhere to be seen. That didn't mean much though. During the day, he usually held himself up in the library.

"I'm doing, well, better than I was last week I guess," I said, my brow creasing as I thought about my situation. "You know, last time I saw you, you brought me the news of my forced marriage. Please tell me this time won't bring traumatic news too."

"Oh no, of course not," he said, grinning widely. "Draco was called away by the Dark Lord and he wished you to be kept company. You see, I'm not nearly as high in the ranks so they don't use me as much. I'm nearly always free. Draco, not so much."

"Oh, alright," I said with a shrug, trying not to be too bristled by the fact Draco had sent me a babysitter in his absence. At least it was Blaise though.

"Don't look so glum," Blaise said, pulling me from my slightly angry thoughts. "I have much to tell you but if you're going to be sulking then I won't say a word."

"What do you mean?" I asked, excited and worried at the same time. "What's happened?"

"Nothing really," he said with a shrug, leaning back into the couch next to me. "I've just been keeping tabs on your family since I met you last week. I thought it would be nice for you to hear about them and, being easily overlooked by most, I was able to do so without suspicion."

"You have news about my family?" I asked, tears springing to my eyes as an overwhelming feeling of homesickness swept over me. "How are they?"

"I won't sugar coat anything for you because I don't think you'd want that, not really," he said, his laughing eyes growing serious. "From what I've gathered, they're worried sick about you. I looked into it and it turns out the day after the battle, once the Death Eaters had cleared out, they went back to gather the dead and search for you. I think they believed you among those lost. But, of course, their search turned up empty."

"They'll be so worried," I said softly, the tears wetting my face at my family's despair.

"Well, they took the fact your body wasn't there as a good sign," he said comfortingly. "It told them you weren't dead, just kidnapped. They'd been searching for you since, as much as they could at least."

"Have they figured out where I am?" I asked, hope kindling inside of me that maybe, just maybe, they'd find me and come get me.

"No, they haven't," he replied with a shake of his head. "And I think it's better if it stays that way. That's why I haven't tried to get word to them. They'd want to come and rescue you but it would be a suicide mission. You're family and friends would be killed should they try."

The small hope dashed as quickly as it came. "But they need to know where I am. They need to know I'm safe, or as safe as I can be," I said tearfully. "I don't want them to worry."

"You are safe, so long as you're in these quarters. Lucius Malfoy won't encroach on Draco's domain unless it's urgent. If you're here, you're safe. Beyond that door," he pointed towards the door I'd not been out of since I set foot inside it, "lies danger. One toe out of line, one wrong word, and Lucius Malfoy will take it upon himself to punish you, to correct you, as will nearly ever Death Eater that visits. They feel it's their right. The only thing off limits to them is raping you or killing you."

His words were harsh and right to the point but, like he'd promised earlier, he wasn't going to baby me. I swallowed hard, trying to stop my tears. "I'm sorry, love, for being so blunt but you're never going to be safe and you need to realize that. Mind you, I don't think Draco would allow anyone to lay a hand on you, even outside these walls. You are his now, his wife. For anyone else to touch you would be honing in on what's his. He doesn't share well. That's how they'd see it at least when he'd hurt them for trying," he said, giving me a gentle smile.

"So as long as Draco's with me, I'm safe?" I asked softly, the reality of my new life setting it much more than it had before. I didn't want more pain like I'd had in the dungeons.

"For the most part," Blaise agreed. "When it comes to his father though, he can't stop him. Lucius feels superior and thus can do anything he wants."

I shuttered. "I hate that man," I whispered harshly, thinking of the man that had nearly killed me.

"As do most who cross his path," Blaise sighed. "But there is nothing that can be done. The only way for you to leave this place alive would be for the Dark Lord to be dead."

The way the war was going, that wasn't going to happen, not with Harry and Ron and Hermione gone. Even if they weren't dead like everyone assumed, what chance could they stand backed by the ragtag group of rebels left when faced with the army Voldemort had built. "So there's no hope," I said, tears flowing freely down my face as I tried to resign myself to my fate.

Blaise simply shook his head. "But don't despair. Draco will be good to you, just as I told you before," he said, stretching and shifting a bit on the couch, his easygoing manner coming back to replace the serious one that had pervaded for a while. "I was right, wasn't I?"

I rolled my eyes at his cocky manner. "He's confusing, Blaise," I said honestly. "I don't know what to make of him. At times I can hardly stand him but at other times it's almost like," I paused, having a hard time finding the right words, "it's almost like I like being with him." Like at night.

Blaise laughed heartily, throwing his head back. "You say that like it's something to be ashamed of," he said, shaking his head at me. "Is it so bad to like being around your husband?"

"It is when said husband is Draco Malfoy," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest but smiling despite myself. It was hard to feel anything but happiness when Blaise was there, despite the dark looming around us. "I'm supposed to hate him, Blaise."

Blaise rolled his eyes at me, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Why?" he asked simply, startling me.

"Because of who he is for one," I said automatically. "He's a Malfoy."

Before I could continue my argument, Blaise stopped me. "Why does that matter?" he questioned me. "You've seen for yourself, I'm sure, over this past week that he's nothing like his father. Has he laid hand on you once? Raised his wand at you? Hurt you in any way?"

I shifted uncomfortably at our conversation. I'd never thought much past why I hated him other than he was a Malfoy. "Well," I said slowly, looking down at my hands. "No, he hasn't. There have been times where I could see in his eyes how much he wanted to strangle me." I let out a small laugh. I had to admit though, I was being difficult. During the day at least, it was easy to let myself hate him. "But each time he just walks away, stalks off to that balcony of his and stands for a long time, just looking over the grounds."

Nodding, Blaise seemed to understand Draco's action in an instant. "He's cooling off," he said simply. "He takes himself out of the situation and calms himself. He doesn't want to hurt you."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I figured as much," I said softly, thinking back on the times I wandered out to the balcony with him. He'd give me his cloak every time, despite his anger towards me. Such a small action was telling. Not only did he not want to hurt me, he wanted to protect me. Blaise was right; I didn't really have a good reason for hating him just because of a name. He wasn't like his father.

"Any other reasoning for your hatred of him?" Blaise asked, as if sensing my line of thought.

I just shrugged, not sure anymore. Were any of my reasons not flawed? "Well, I was forced to marry him against my will by the darkest wizard in the world," he argued halfheartedly, already sure of what Blaise's response would be.

"That's no reason to hate him," the man next to me said predictably. "He was forced into it too, you know. It wasn't his decision."

I let out another sigh and closed my eyes. "Why me, Blaise?" I asked, feeling suddenly exhausted and homesick. "Why did they have to find me? Why couldn't my family have been the ones to find me? I hate what my life's become. I'm little more than a prisoner in this place married to a man I'm supposed to hate." I just wanted to go home.

He pulled me into his arms, holding me as I cried, sobbing my heartache. "Shh," he said comfortingly. "It'll be alright, love." After a while, I pulled away, having cried myself out. I didn't let go of the front of his robes though, for they felt like a lifeline at the moment. He was strong and steady, keeping me from losing myself. I realized then that sometime while I cried, I'd ended up in his lap. Yet again, I wondered sadly why it hadn't been Blaise I'd been forced to marry. I'd have learned to love him so easily.

Laying my head back down in the crook of his neck, I drew a shaky breath. "Why couldn't I have married you?" I asked with a small hiccup, trying to make my tone light. I feared the desperation was still in my voice though.

He laughed softly. "Well, I'm only one man. Not everyone can marry me," he teased gently.

"I could have been the first," I joked back, not moving from my comfortable perch on his lap.

"If only, love. If only," he said with a sigh, his arms tightening around me for a second.

We stayed like that for a long while, neither wishing to move. After a while though, I forced myself to sit up. Nothing good would come out of the wishful dreaming that I so easily found in Blaise's arms. He wasn't my husband and never would be. No, I was married to Draco Malfoy, who at the moment was probably out on some Death Eater raid, fighting my family and friends.

Sliding off Blaise's lap, I let out a soft sigh, missing the contact immediately. "When do you have to leave?" I asked quietly. I'd miss him immensely when he was gone.

"Whenever Draco gets back," he said simply, shrugging. "Probably later this evening."

"Would you take something with you, when you go?" I asked, feeling suddenly a bit hopeful. "Will you find a way to get a letter to my family?"

Blaise sadly shook his head. "I already told you that they can't know where you are," he said in a soft but firm voice.

"I know that," I said immediately, nodding in agreement. I didn't want my family trying to rescue me if it would simply be a suicide mission. "But I want them to at least know I'm alive and well. I won't disclose location, I swear it."

"Well, if you let me read through it once your done to make sure nothing can accidently give something away, I'll do my best to get it to them," he agreed with a nod.

"Oh, thank you!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms for a second before dashing into the library. It had one of the few places I'd been able to find solace over the past week, so long as I put myself on the other side, away from where Draco always sat. it wasn't hard since the place was so big.

Quickly making my way over to one of the writing desks, I pulled out a scroll of blank parchment and pulled a quill and ink well towards me. At first, I wasn't sure what to say but, as I started writing, it came easily. As the words flowed from my quill, I prayed that Blaise would be able to get this letter to my family. It would, hopefully, offer them at least a little solace. It would at least let them know I was alive, which was more than they knew for sure at the moment.

After I finished, I stood from the desk and stretched. I had been sitting there for much longer than I'd imagined. Looking at the clock on the wall nearby, I realized it was nearly three in the afternoon. My stomach gave a low grumble, reminding me I'd missed breakfast and lunch today. It didn't matter though. Carefully picking up the parchment, I blew on it to dry the ink. Usually I just used a quick drying spell but seeing as I didn't have a wand, it was out of the question.

Once I was sure the ink wouldn't smudge, I carried the letter out to the patiently waiting Blaise. He took it without question and dried it with a quick spell before stowing his wand away once again. As his eyes scanned the page, I knew exactly what he was reading and hoped he would agree to send it to my family.

_Mum and Dad,_

_ I don't even know where to begin. I'm not sure how you're going to get this letter in the first place. I've entrusted it to a dear confidante of mine. He'll find a way to get it to you, I'm sure. If you're reading this, then I'm right. _

_ I just needed to let you know that I'm alright. The battle two weeks ago seems like a distant memory in the wake of everything that has happened. Was it really only two weeks ago that this all began? It's hard to believe. Sometime during the fighting, I got separated from you guys. Mum, you were right, I should have stayed home. I'm sorry now that I didn't listen to you. To be honest, I don't remember much really about the battle, I think I was knocked out for a good while. When I came to, I found myself to have been taken prisoner by the Death Eaters. _

_ Before you begin to panic though, I'm okay. Proof of that is that I'm writing you right now in the comfort of a big and wonderful library with a new but good friend of mine in the other room. I'd rather not go into detail about how I got here but just know I'm as safe as I can be in the current situation. I won't lie, I'm not fully out of danger but, then again, nobody is nowadays. I'll be fine though. _

_ As much as it hurts to say this, I don't want you guys trying to find me. It would be suicide to do so and, so long as I'm safe, then you all need to be too. Please, don't try. Just take comfort that the ones that I'm with most of the time nowadays don't wish to see harm come to me and will protect me. _

_ I've been wrong about so many things and one of those things is the people here. Not everybody on the wrong side of this war wants to be there. There are a couple of good people here just trapped on a dark path to nowhere good. Maybe my presence will help them, maybe it won't. I can only hope it will. I think I'm where I need to be. _

_ God willing, one day I will be reunited with you all and you'll be able to meet the two here that have kept me alive and well. Tell everyone I'm alright and give Teddy a big hug for me and tell him blue hair is perfectly fine. Be happy and laugh, smile despite the war. Have a family dinner and enjoy good food. Play a game of Quidditch for me and let Percy be on the winning team for once. Fred and George, play a good prank on someone for me. Oh, and don't forget about Arnold. Someone needs to care for him and play with him at least once a day. Tell him he's a pretty boy and stroke his beautiful coat. _

_ I love you all very much. I wish I could be there to give you all hugs. Please, don't come looking for me. I'll be alright. I don't know if I'll be able to write again, but I hope this comforts you at least a bit. _

_Love,_

_Your Gin Bug_

* * *

><p>Well, I figured it was about time for Blaise to make his grand reappearance. I plan on him being a big part of the story, a little ray of sunshine in the dark. I love him almost as much as I love our dearest Draco! Do you like Blaise as well? Who, if not him, is your second favorite boy in the books, or rather in the world of fanfic?<p>

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	9. Angel in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own to very fluffy dogs!

Okay, so I know I have no excuse for the over a year absence from this story, or any of my others. In my defense though in the last 11 months I met a boy, fell in love, spent many amazing months with him, got proposed to, and just less than two months ago I got married. I haven't exactly had time to write. I've been super busy. But now things are settling down and I have plenty of time to write again.

So, a long over due chapter awaits you. I'm sorry if it's a bit rough. I haven't written anything in nearly a year. Bear with me.

Without further ado...

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

My newfound friend stayed with me all day, just like he said. We kept busy, talking and having fun. It was hard to be glum with Blaise around. For a little while, it was like everything was okay. He reminded me so much of Bill, the carefree demeanor and that bubble of happiness nothing, not even war, could seem to pop. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine I was home at the Burrow, the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen, my brothers all around, Dad reading the evening Prophet, Mum calling for Ron to set the table.

But just as the thought came to me, reality came crashing back down with a sickening thud. I wasn't home, my brothers were all but scattered to the winds, the Daily Prophet didn't come anymore and Ron would never again set the table for dinner. My brothers were scattered about the country. Bill was married now and living at Shell Cottage. Fred and George were in Diagon Alley, not letting the war stop their shop from thriving. Charley was the only one home, having come back from Romania because of the war. Percy, prick though he could be at times, has at least reconciled with Mum and Dad but lived in a flat in London. And Ron, it hurt to even think of Ron. He was dead, there was no hope of otherwise. He and Harry and Hermione were gone, never to come home.

Standing up from the sofa that Blaise and I had been lounging on, I slowly walked away. I couldn't be around Blaise anymore right now, it hurt to much to be reminded of my family. Sure Blaise would find a way to get them my letter but it didn't make a difference. I would still never go home. I would spend the rest of my life in captivity married to a man I didn't love, a man who at best I simply tolerated, and being forced to have his children. I would live the rest of my life in constant fear, of uncertainty.

My only escape would be if Voldemort were to be killed, but the chances of that happening were so remote there wasn't even a point in hoping anymore. Despite all the Order was doing, it simply wasn't enough. I knew as well as anyone we couldn't keep up the fight much longer. The only choice for my family and people like them to survive would be to go into hiding, permanently. They would need to vanish, quit fighting and disappear.

The only hope we had had really was Harry. He was the chosen one after all, he was the one who could bring down Voldemort. But he was dead too, just like Ron, just like Hermione. Nobody had seen or heard from them in two years now. Rumors of their deaths had gotten more believable as the months went by without word. They were gone and now there was no hope for me.

"Ginny?" I heard Blaise say from behind me as I walked away, my mood dark as the place I was forced to live. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Can I just be alone for a while? I just need to be alone." Without further explanation I walked away, leaving a very confused Blaise behind me. Grabbing a cloak I headed out onto the snow covered balcony. This was where Draco came when he needed to be alone. I could see why, it was peaceful. Maybe it could calm my inner turmoil like it does his.

It was cold outside, evening having fallen. The sun was setting in the distance, throwing rainbows of colors on the pristine snow in the garden below the balcony. I took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air, trying to calm myself. Tears slipped down my cheeks unbidden and I was glad to be alone. I hadn't been truly alone since my time in the dungeon, Draco having had to be with me every day. Even now I knew I wasn't alone. I knew Blaise was just inside, waiting for me to return.

Hours passed and the sun set, darkness swallowing up the grounds below. Not a single star shown in the sky as clouds rolled in, hinting at more snow tonight. I was freezing cold but I was beyond caring. Before long I didn't feel the cold, just numbness. And still I didn't move. It was so much more peaceful out here, in the stillness of the night.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out there when I heard the sound of the balcony doors opening. I figured Blaise was finally going to force me back inside as the snow started to fall. I didn't bother to turn around as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't want to go back inside yet.

The footsteps came to a stop beside me and I glanced over to see Draco, not Blaise. In that instant though, my worries were forgotten as I looked at the broken boy beside me. He looked even worse than when I woke him from his nightmares at night. He looked broken and defeated. In his steely gray eyes was pain I could not imagine. In the light spilling out from the doors of the balcony I could see a tear glistening in his eyes. My heart broke just looking at him.

It was only then I noticed his attire. It was something I'd seen time and time again. The dark robes that flowed around him, the silver mask in his hand. He was in his Death Eater robes. Suddenly I didn't have to ask why he was like this, I knew. It was more than anyone should have to bear.

"Oh Draco," I said softly, my eyes filling with tears of pain for him.

"Don't," he said flatly. "I don't deserve your sympathy. Go inside, you need to get warm."

"No," I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks anew. "I won't leave you alone like this. I don't know what you've done tonight and I don't care. I don't leave you at night and I won't leave you now."

Suddenly he met my gaze with such passion it nearly knocked the breath out of me. Before I could think, I stepped into his arms, wrapping my own around his waist. And then, the world melted away. His lips met mine with a fierce passion and all thoughts were forgotten.

We lost ourselves in that kiss, forgot about the world around us. For the first time in two weeks, I didn't let myself think. I didn't care that the man who I was kissing so fiercely was Draco Malfoy. He was my husband and at this moment, we needed each other. That was all that mattered. My whole world melted down to that one kiss, the feel of his lips on mine, his hand tangling in my hair, mine grasping his robes.

I wasn't sure how we ended up inside but I vaguely registered as we fell into our bed. "Oh, my angel," Draco whispered as his lips moved from mine and down my neck. When his fingers, still cold from being outside, grazed the skin of my stomach, having moved my shirt out of the way, I came back down to reality for a moment. I suddenly realized what was about to happen. And shockingly, it didn't bother me.

Blaise was right, I had no reason to hate him. He had been good to me after all, this man that was my husband. Names fell away and in this moment we were simply husband and wife. There was no Malfoy or Weasley, no good side or bad. Why fight it? He would be good to me, just like he promised. Even now, he wasn't forcing me. I wanted this as much as he did. Suddenly his lips moved back up to mine and cut off all thoughts.

Draco POV

It was the first morning in over a year that I woke up in the without my sleep having been plagued by nightmares. Of all the nights, last night should have been one of the worst. It was always really bad after doing the Dark Lord's bidding. Looking down at the sleeping redhead next to me, I knew the reason for that dreamless sleep.

Once again my angel had saved me from my darkest moment. But this time, I realized she might have regrets. The night before flooded back with a vivid clarity and I gazed down at my wife. Of all the nights, last night had the potential to be the worst. But Ginny, my angel, instead of leaving me knowing the horrible things I've done, she came to me, wrapped her arms and around me.

It was a natural thing, kissing her. It had been so long since I'd allowed myself the pleasure of a woman, fire overtook me. It seems it overtook both of us. If it weren't for the fact she lay naked beside me, I wouldn't have believed she'd let it happen. I'd promised her I wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't rape her. And I didn't. She came to me willingly. It was a huge relief. It answered the tricky question of how we'd have children without me taking her against her will.

But, and though I hated to admit it, I worried what would happen when she awoke. Anything went at night but in the light of day, things always went back to being formal, distant, barely tolerating each other. The tender moments of the night were all but a distant memory, never spoken of. It was an unspoken agreement of ours. But how could we go back to that now? Would she regret last night? I had so many questions running through my mind. It was driving me mad.

Sitting up, I gently moved Ginny's head from my chest. She didn't even stir as I settled her down on my pillows. Staring down at her, I felt a sudden surge of emotions completely alien to me. It had been beaten into me my entire life by my father not to feel emotions. I never did master the art of riding myself of them altogether but then again, I'd always had my mother. In her own quiet way, she showed me love was okay, so long as Father didn't know.

Once Father had killed Mother, I was sure I'd never be able to feel love again, and I still doubted it. But looking down at Ginny, a girl hardly old enough to be called woman, ripped from her life and her family, forced into a sham of a marriage with me, I could feel the stirrings of something in my cold heart. Protective, I felt protective of her. I knew in that moment that I would do anything to protect my wife.

She had asked me if I hated what I had become why did I do it. It was because of this, because of the emotions Father had tried so hard to beat out of me. I did it because I was scared of death, I did it to protect my mother while she was alive, and now I knew I would keep doing it to protect my wife. If I were to rebel against my father, he would take her from me for himself and kill me. She would give him a new heir and he would have no need of me. I couldn't let that happen.

Despite my hatred of the life I lead, I knew there was no way out, not without risking Ginny's life. She would not be killed right away, no I knew that. But her life would be a living hell at my father's side, just as my mother's had been. He would rape her, she would give him children, and eventually he would get rid of her just as he did Mother. I couldn't do that to her.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head. I had no idea where all of this was coming from. I was normally so in control, kept myself from feeling these things. Now my mind was in turmoil and there was nothing I could do to slow it. I wished I could, I wished I could rid myself of these feelings. I didn't like it. It left me feeling so vulnerable and that was not a feeling I was used to.

Just as I was about to get out of bed, wanting nothing more than to get in the shower and forget about everything, Ginny stirred beside me. "Draco?" she asked groggily, not even opening her eyes.

I swallowed hard, not knowing how I should respond. Would she hate me for what we did last night? Would she regret it? "Yes?" I asked, looking down at her. In the morning light spilling in through the windows I could see all the freckles that dusted her face, even her closed eyelids.

"What time is it?" she muttered, rolling over towards me and pulling the blankets up around her chest.

"It's still early. Go back to sleep," I told her, going again to get out of bed. Seeing her so innocent and sleepy, tangled in my sheets, was making me want her again. I knew I couldn't do that though. I would be lucky if she didn't hate me already. I wouldn't force myself on her.

"Stay with me?" she asked, eyes fluttering open to meet mine. "Please?"  
>Swallowing hard, I nodded, sliding back down under the sheets. "Of course. Now go back to sleep."<p>

"Okay," she yawned, eyes slipping closed again. Without a second thought her head found my chest again and her naked body pressed against mine. She was asleep again within seconds.

"Oh my angel," I sighed, looking down at her. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Well, how was that? I decided to give the story a jumpstart. I figured it fit well too so I took the leap and made them consummate their marriage. Did you like it? How was it? Did I get across Draco's confusion at the whole situation? Tell me what you think!<p>

**And as always remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	10. Only the Beginning (rated T)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own two very fluffy dogs! Huge hairballs but I love them.

_**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**_

Well, this chapter has caused me lots of strife. You see, I started to write it and I found myself really wanting to write a lemon (sex scene for those of you who don't know the terminology). I've never written one before I wasn't so sure about it. But I found myself writing it anyway and I'm just not sure how it turned out. I look at it very critically because I wrote it, so I can't tell if it's good. I was just going to leave that up to you guys. But then I realized since this story is rated T, I may have some readers who have problems with a lemon in the story.

So here's my solution. This chapter doesn't have the lemon. It's a bit shorter than it was with the lemon but it'll do. I've made it work without the lemon. I'm going to post another chapter WITH the lemon too. So, if you feel like reading rated M, go to the next chapter instead of reading this one.

**So, to sum up: This chapter version is rated T, for the rated M version of the chapter, go to the next chapter.**

So, without further ado:

**Chapter 10 (rated T)**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When I woke up again, Draco was still beside me, one arm draped around my waist the other behind his head, pillowing it. I lay still, looking up at him through my lashes. He was already awake, staring out the window with an unreadable expression. He appeared to be lost in thought, either that or intently counting the snowflakes on the window sill.

Closing my eyes again, I let last night come flooding back to me. It was hard to deny that anything has happened as both of us were currently still unclothed under the covers. That thought made me acutely aware of every inch that our bare bodies touched. I could feel my face heating up at the mere thought of what we had done last night. It had been my first time.

I had long wondered and dreamed about what my first time would be like. Every time I had ever thought about it, it had always been with Harry that I had pictured myself. Two years ago when he left with Ron and Hermione I entertained the idea still, waiting for him to come home. But with news of his death, that dream had been crushed before it could even begin. After that, the man I imagined giving myself to was faceless in my mind, for I was unable to picture myself with anyone anymore. But to give that man the face of Draco Malfoy wasn't something I could have ever imagined.

And yet here I was, lying naked in his arms. But the though didn't make me shy away. In fact as I lay there I snuggled close to his warmth, letting out a soft sigh. In such a short time of being here, mere weeks, less than that of being his wife, I had come really care for my husband. The word love was poised on the tip of my tongue, begging to be used, but I pushed it away. I couldn't bring myself to even think it. Draco was my husband and I cared for him, but love?

"How long do you plan on just laying here?" Draco's gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes snapped open to meet his and I could see the smile in them.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I replied softly, pulling my eyes away from his as embarrassment warmed my face. It was one thing to lay there pretending to still be asleep but to have Draco looking at me, talking to me, I could no longer just ignore the fact he was naked and so was I. Unconsciously I pulled the sheets up higher, my gaze focused on his chest.

Draco chuckled softly at my reaction. "Why so red little angel?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I-I'm, well, I'm, and you're..." I let out a huff as I buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see my face. Oh, what was I going to do? How was I going to get out of bed without him seeing me naked? Sure we had slept together and he saw me naked last night but in the heat of me moment was a lot different than in the light of day, without passion to cloud my mind.

"Naked?" he offered, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying my embarrassed a bit too much.

"Well, yeah," I agreed, not moving my face from his chest.

"What have you to be embarrassed about? You're beautiful," he said softly. And suddenly I was aware of his hands on me. He started at my hips, running his hand up slowly, exploring my stomach, making me shudder. My breath hitched as his hands moved even further up, grazing the undersides of my breasts.

"Draco," I breathed, unable to make myself pull away from his touch.

"You're beautiful," he repeated softly, his hands caressing me lovingly, almost worshipfully.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted more but didn't know how to say it. I was so unsure of myself. Did he want me to? Surely he wouldn't be touching me like this unless he wanted me too. "Draco," I whispered, finally looking up from his chest.

"Yes Angel?" he asked just as softy. his hand moving back down to rest on my hips, making me sigh at the loss of contact. The look in his eyes was pure passion, undeniable need; a look I'm sure I shared. And suddenly I knew he wanted me as much as I did. Last night wasn't a mistake, it was the start of something beautiful.

"Kiss me," I demanded quietly.

Suddenly he was on top of me, hands griping my hips as he lowered himself flush against me. I could feel every inch of his body pressing against me, and he need for me was obvious. Shyness was thrown to the wind as he lips met mine. And so we danced a dance as old as time, the world melting away until it was only Draco and I.

Afterwards we lay twined in each other's arms, trying to catch our breath. "Well, that was a good way to start the morning," Draco breathed against my shoulder, a chuckle in his voice.

"So will that happen every time I act a bit shy?"I asked with a laugh of my own. "Because I can act shy more often."

"Well, you've become much bolder than you were an hour ago," he replied, moving enough to kiss me.

"Being with you makes me feel afraid of nothing," I said, my voice soft as I reached up and touched his cheek. "You make me feel strong."

He was quiet for a long while after that, neither of us moving to break the silence. I was beginning to doubt he would reply when he softly whispered, "You may be stronger, but I've never felt more scared."

Draco POV

Hours later, we sat in the living room, curled together on the couch. She had a book in her hands, head bent and intent on the pages. I had one arm around her, the other holding a book of my own. I really couldn't focus on it though. Having Ginny so close was distracting. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

He long red hair had fallen around her face, framing it as she read. Her soft brown eyes moved quickly over the pages of her book, all her focus on it. She made faces as she read, and I could almost read the story in her expressions. Shock, sadness, joy, laugher all passed over her features as she read. Occasionally her small freckled nose would scrunch up as she scowled at the pages. I found myself fascinated by her.

It wasn't so long ago really, just weeks, that I didn't even know her. And even less that I actually liked her. Sure I felt pity, but I hadn't come to enjoy being with her until just recently. I could now see her through the eyes her friends and family did. I could see the beautiful young woman she was, clever and funny, shy and yet fiery. She was loyal to those she loved and stubborn to a fault. She wasn't perfect, but her flaws made her easy to love.

Lost in my musings, I didn't hear the footsteps in the hall till the booming knock sounded on the door. "Draco," I heard the voice of my father demand.

Ginny stiffened at my side and I glanced down to see fear written on her features. "Just be quiet, don't speak unless he asks you a question. Be respectful, and don't look him in the eyes. Stay behind me, and look down," I whispered quickly, standing up and straightening my clothes. She scrambled to her feet behind me.

Quickly, I strode over and opened the door for my father. "Hello Father," I said, my tone respectful, betraying none of my true emotions as I stepped aside to let the man through. "Come in."

"I have to say Draco, I'm surprised you answer the door so quickly. After having been away all day yesterday, I expected you to be in bed all day," he said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, well I must let her rest sometime, or she wouldn't be of much use to me," I said, a grin of my own adorning my lips. "But if you expected me to be in bed, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" It was risky to outright ask a question of him, but I could feel the fear rolling off Ginny as she cowered behind my back and I wanted Father gone quickly as I could.

A frown flickered across his face for a second, making me cringe inwardly. "You will join me for dinner to night. We are having guests. Make sure she behaves," he said, pointing threateningly to Ginny, "or I will."

"You need not worry about that, I've trained her well. She won't disobey me," I said with a confidant smirk.

"I hope you're right, Draco. The Dark Lord would be displeased by her death but that would not be the only punishment I can inflict," he said, his expression almost wistful as the thought of torturing my wife. I hated him. "Dinner is at seven."

With that he was gone, leaving me and a very shaken Ginny behind. "Draco," she whispered, fear in her eyes. "Do I have to go?"

"I'm afraid so. But I won't let him hurt you," I said, pulling her into my arms. This would be her first test as my wife outside these four walls. Once out in the real world, her life would become more difficult. It was easy to pretend evil didn't exist in here, that we were just two people, husband and wife, living together. But out there, we had to act otherwise. I could only hope it wasn't a disaster.

"Better go get ready," I told her, gesturing towards the bedroom. "Tonight is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Okay, that was the rated T version. I'm not sure how many of you read this one and how many skipped it entirely to go to the alternate version. If you did read this, let me know what you think. Sorry it was kind of on the short side, it was longer till I took the lemon out.<p>

**Anyway, remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	11. Only the Beginning (rated M)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. The lemon in this chapter however is all mine!

**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Okay, short sweet and to the point, this one is the chapter version with the lemon (again, that means sex scene for those of you unfamiliar with the term). Don't judge too harshly, this is my first lemon. Just let me know how I did once you read it.

**To sum up: This is the same as the last chapter but with a lemon in it.**

So without further ado:

**Chapter 10 (rated M)**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When I woke up again, Draco was still beside me, one arm draped around my waist the other behind his head, pillowing it. I lay still, looking up at him through my lashes. He was already awake, staring out the window with an unreadable expression. He appeared to be lost in thought, either that or intently counting the snowflakes on the window sill.

Closing my eyes again, I let last night come flooding back to me. It was hard to deny that anything has happened as both of us were currently still unclothed under the covers. That thought made me acutely aware of every inch that our bare bodies touched. I could feel my face heating up at the mere thought of what we had done last night. It had been my first time.

I had long wondered and dreamed about what my first time would be like. Every time I had ever thought about it, it had always been with Harry that I had pictured myself. Two years ago when he left with Ron and Hermione I entertained the idea still, waiting for him to come home. But with news of his death, that dream had been crushed before it could even begin. After that, the man I imagined giving myself to was faceless in my mind, for I was unable to picture myself with anyone anymore. But to give that man the face of Draco Malfoy wasn't something I could have ever imagined.

And yet here I was, lying naked in his arms. But the though didn't make me shy away. In fact as I lay there I snuggled close to his warmth, letting out a soft sigh. In such a short time of being here, mere weeks, less than that of being his wife, I had come really care for my husband. The word love was poised on the tip of my tongue, begging to be used, but I pushed it away. I couldn't bring myself to even think it. Draco was my husband and I cared for him, but love?

"How long do you plan on just laying here?" Draco's gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes snapped open to meet his and I could see the smile in them.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I replied softly, pulling my eyes away from his as embarrassment warmed my face. It was one thing to lay there pretending to still be asleep but to have Draco looking at me, talking to me, I could no longer just ignore the fact he was naked and so was I. Unconsciously I pulled the sheets up higher, my gaze focused on his chest.

Draco chuckled softly at my reaction. "Why so red little angel?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I-I'm, well, I'm, and you're..." I let out a huff as I buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see my face. Oh, what was I going to do? How was I going to get out of bed without him seeing me naked? Sure we had slept together and he saw me naked last night but in the heat of me moment was a lot different than in the light of day, without passion to cloud my mind.

"Naked?" he offered, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying my embarrassed a bit too much.

"Well, yeah," I agreed, not moving my face from his chest.

"What have you to be embarrassed about? You're beautiful," he said softly. And suddenly I was aware of his hands on me. He started at my hips, running his hand up slowly, exploring my stomach, making me shudder. My breath hitched as his hands moved even further up, grazing the undersides of my breasts.

"Draco," I breathed, unable to make myself pull away from his touch.

"You're beautiful," he repeated softly, hands moving to cup each breast. I gasped as his fingers traced circles around my nipples.

I groaned at the contact, wanting more but not knowing how to say it. I was so unsure of myself. Did he want me to? Surely he wouldn't be touching me like this unless he wanted me too. "Draco," I whispered, finally looking up from his chest.

"Yes Angel?" he asked just as softy. his hand moving back down to rest on my hips, making me sigh at the loss of contact. The look in his eyes was pure passion, undeniable need; a look I'm sure I shared. And suddenly I knew he wanted me as much as I did. Last night wasn't a mistake, it was the start of something beautiful.

"Kiss me," I demanded quietly.  
>Suddenly he was on top of me, hands griping my hips as he lowered himself flush against me. I could feel every inch of his body pressing against me, and he need for me was obvious. He was already hard, his erection pressing against me. Shyness was thrown to the wind as he lips met mine.<p>

His kiss was firm but gentle. Again and again his mouth slanted over mine, unable to get enough of each other. His hands were moving again, and the feel of them was all I could focus on. They were back at my breasts, fingers grazing my nipples. I could hardly stand the sweet torture. His hand never leaving my chest, he finally broke off the kiss. But the didn't leave me for long.

He trailed kisses from my mouth to my shoulder, gently nipping my neck making me groat. Then further down he went, his lips replacing his hands at my breasts. I moaned loudly at the contact. "Oh Draco," I cried out softly. "Please, I need more."

Stopping his ministrations, he looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. "You don't regret this, do you Ginny?" he asked, suddenly very serious. "I know it happened last night but if you don't want to, you know I would never force you. I can't promise I'll be able to stop if we keep going."

"Can't you see how much I need you. I don't want you to stop. Just kiss me Draco. I'm you're wife, let me be in every aspect," I told him passionately, pulling his face down to mine to kiss him.

He pulled back just enough to look me in the eyes before he kissed me again. Without his lips leaving mine, his hand found mine, pulling it down. I gasped into his mouth as he put my hand on his erection. He was bigger than I remembered from last night and if it hasn't had been for the fact we'd already had sex once, I would doubt he would fit inside me.

This time it was his groan that was heard as my fingers closed around him. "Ginny," he moaned. I had grown up in a house full of boys, I wasn't oblivious when it came to men, I knew what to do, though I'd never done it before. Slowly I moved my hand up and down, drawing a moan from my husband as his hips began to move with me. I could feel him grow even harder under my touch, if that was even possible.

It wasn't long before he pulled my hand away, his breath coming in short gasps. "I won't last long if you keep doing that," he groaned. My need was just as great as him and I moved my hips against him. I needed him.

He sat up then and just looked down at me. "Please Draco, please," I whispered, whimpering at the loss of contact. "I need you." Then his hands were on my thighs, pushing my legs apart. And finally he touched the one place I so desperately needed to be touched.

"You're so wet," he whispered, his voice husky.

I cried out as his fingers stroked my center, knowing all the right places to touch. "Draco please, I need you," I moaned, my hips bucking against his hand. "Please!"

When his hand withdrew I whimpered at the loss of contact, but it was soon replaced by his erect member. Leaning down, he trapped my lips in a passionate kiss as he slide inside of me and stilled. The pain was the first thing I felt, still very sore from the night before, but soon it faded away, leaving only pleasure in it's wake.

And still he wasn't moving. He had broken off the kiss and buried his face in my neck, his breathing hard. "I'm sorry it hurts," he whispered against my skin.

"It's okay, it's not so bad now," I gasped, moving slowly against him, feeling him inside me.

He groaned and began moving slowly in and out. The pleasure was intense but it wasn't enough. His thrusts were agonizingly slow. I knew he was teasing me, knowing how badly I needed him. "Faster," I moaned, my hands gripping his back, my nails leaving marks. "Move faster."

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with passion, and finally started to pick up the pace. He had me crying out with every thrust, his own grunts mixing with my cries. And so we danced a dance as old as time, moving together in perfect rhythm. The world melted away until it was only Draco and I, moving together.

"Oh Ginny, oh my angel," he muttered, leaning down and capturing my lips in another kiss.

I could feel my climax building, burning through me. Each move brought me closer to the edge until finally I let go, letting myself fall. I cried out, nails digging into Draco's back and legs gripping his hips as sensations rocked my body. My climax pushed Draco to thrust even faster and I knew he was close. With one final thrust, I felt him climax inside me, his hands tightening their grip on my hips.

Finally he collapsed on top of me, both of us spent. We lay there for a while as our breathing slowed, neither of us moving. "Well, that was a good way to start the morning," Draco breathed against my shoulder, a chuckle in his voice.

"So will that happen every time I act a bit shy?"I asked with a laugh of my own. "Because I can act shy more often."

"Well, you've become much bolder than you were an hour ago," he replied, moving enough to kiss me.

"Being with you makes me feel afraid of nothing," I said, my voice soft as I reached up and touched his cheek. "You make me feel strong."

He was quiet for a long while after that, neither of us moving to break the silence. I was beginning to doubt he would reply when he softly whispered, "You may be stronger, but I've never felt more scared."

Draco POV

Hours later, we sat in the living room, curled together on the couch. She had a book in her hands, head bent and intent on the pages. I had one arm around her, the other holding a book of my own. I really couldn't focus on it though. Having Ginny so close was distracting. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

He long red hair had fallen around her face, framing it as she read. Her soft brown eyes moved quickly over the pages of her book, all her focus on it. She made faces as she read, and I could almost read the story in her expressions. Shock, sadness, joy, laugher all passed over her features as she read. Occasionally her small freckled nose would scrunch up as she scowled at the pages. I found myself fascinated by her.

It wasn't so long ago really, just weeks, that I didn't even know her. And even less that I actually liked her. Sure I felt pity, but I hadn't come to enjoy being with her until just recently. I could now see her through the eyes her friends and family did. I could see the beautiful young woman she was, clever and funny, shy and yet fiery. She was loyal to those she loved and stubborn to a fault. She wasn't perfect, but her flaws made her easy to love.

Lost in my musings, I didn't hear the footsteps in the hall till the booming knock sounded on the door. "Draco," I heard the voice of my father demand.

Ginny stiffened at my side and I glanced down to see fear written on her features. "Just be quiet, don't speak unless he asks you a question. Be respectful, and don't look him in the eyes. Stay behind me, and look down," I whispered quickly, standing up and straightening my clothes. She scrambled to her feet behind me.

Quickly, I strode over and opened the door for my father. "Hello Father," I said, my tone respectful, betraying none of my true emotions as I stepped aside to let the man through. "Come in."

"I have to say Draco, I'm surprised you answer the door so quickly. After having been away all day yesterday, I expected you to be in bed all day," he said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, well I must let her rest sometime, or she wouldn't be of much use to me," I said, a grin of my own adorning my lips. "But if you expected me to be in bed, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" It was risky to outright ask a question of him, but I could feel the fear rolling off Ginny as she cowered behind my back and I wanted Father gone quickly as I could.

A frown flickered across his face for a second, making me cringe inwardly. "You will join me for dinner to night. We are having guests. Make sure she behaves," he said, pointing threateningly to Ginny, "or I will."

"You need not worry about that, I've trained her well. She won't disobey me," I said with a confidant smirk.

"I hope you're right, Draco. The Dark Lord would be displeased by her death but that would not be the only punishment I can inflict," he said, his expression almost wistful as the thought of torturing my wife. I hated him. "Dinner is at seven."

With that he was gone, leaving me and a very shaken Ginny behind. "Draco," she whispered, fear in her eyes. "Do I have to go?"

"I'm afraid so. But I won't let him hurt you," I said, pulling her into my arms. This would be her first test as my wife outside these four walls. Once out in the real world, her life would become more difficult. It was easy to pretend evil didn't exist in here, that we were just two people, husband and wife, living together. But out there, we had to act otherwise. I could only hope it wasn't a disaster.

"Better go get ready," I told her, gesturing towards the bedroom. "Tonight is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Okay, lay it on me. How was it? Was the chapter okay? Was the lemon okay? Please, tell me how I did. Do you think writing a lemon in it was a good or a bad thing? Should I keep writing them? What do you think? I need you're feedback my lovelies!<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	12. Dinner Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Draco or Ginny or any of the characters. I do own the plot though, which I hope you all enjoy.

Speaking of plot, this chapter is being used as a spring board into the main part of the story. It's all set up now, they care for each other, and everything is set for the plot to move along. So, enjoy this chapter!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The breathtaking fear that held me at the sight of Lucius Malfoy, my father-in-law I realized with disgust, slowly gave way to the hatred I was used to associating with the man. He had held me prisoner, tortured and nearly killed me just weeks ago. I hated him with a passion that took my breath away.

"I know he's your father, but I hate him," I told Draco, a fierce frown on my face as I stood in my closet looking over the clothes given to me.

"That I do not blame you for," Draco said, not even a hint of the lighthearted humor from earlier in the day. "I too hate him. As a young child I strove for his love, when I was older I learned to fear him, after he killed my mother I learned to hate him."

My heart ached for the man that had been forced into marriage with me. And it was by the hand of the man we both hated. Sure it was Voldemort's edict that gave Lucius the reason for it, but it was his idea that Draco should take me as a wife. In a way, I was grateful for it. The other option, I had learned, was to be a wife to the madman himself. And the care and tenderness that had grown between Draco and I could never have flourished in a marriage with Lucius. Just the thought made me sick.

As Draco went over what dinner was going to be like, I realized just how big a part I was going to have to play to keep not only myself safe, but Draco. Draco had grown up wearing a mask, pretending to like the life he lived. He even hid the hatred he felt towards his father behind a flawless facade. And now I was going to need to learn to wear that mask too.

I had at least a little leeway. The expected me to hate this, hate everyone around me and the life I was forced into. They even expected me to hate my husband. So even if my expression was not fully controlled, it wouldn't spell my death. But, as Draco informed me, outright glares of hate would still be enough ammunition for Lucius to take her punishment upon himself. The only emotions I could show that would be accepted were fear or acceptance.

So Draco was trying to teach me to hide my hate.

"I learned the art of hiding my emotions long ago. It was part of my childhood," Draco said as he helped me choose a dress for the evening. "It isn't easy to explain how I learned to do it, it feels as if I have always known. Just go inside yourself when you feel your emotions taking control. If you need to feign pride, think of something that made you proud. If you need to pretend to be happy, find something that makes you happy or at least calm and focus on that."

"Like the sound of my brothers laughing, or the smell of Mum's fresh baked cookies," I said, thinking of things that made me happy.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod. "Hold onto those memories and focus on them. Don't focus on the negatives, on what will happen if you fail. That will make you more nervous and it may show on your face."

"What if I can't," I asked softly.

"You have to," he said, his tone asking forgiveness for the harshness of his words. "If you feel yourself loosing control, you can't even look to me for help. I have my part to play too. I cannot show softness towards you out there. Outside these walls, past that door, I am a different person. You are one of the very few that sees the real me. My mother did and it was she who taught me to hide it. Blaise too. But out there nobody sees it."

He let out a sigh, zipping my dress and sitting me down on one of the cushioned benches. Kneeling in front of me, he took my hands in his. "They do not expect love to grow in these marriages that are forced between their side and yours. At most, they expect acceptance once children are in the equation, at least right away. The hope is that the wives will accept the views of their husbands and come to love them eventually but if they see such emotions between you and I after so short a time they will be very suspicious."

"So I have to pretend to be scared of you too?" I asked, frowning down at my hands in his. "You're all I have and out there I don't even have that?"

Nodding, he closed his eyes. "I wish I could have left you after that battle, hidden you from those men until they left. Your family could have found you then and you'd be safe," he said softly.

"Why didn't you?" I asked just as quietly, a large part of me wishing he had done just that.

He let out a short, humorless laugh. "I would like to say it's because you would have died if I'd left you there, even if it was only for a little while. It's true that would have happened, you wouldn't have made it. Your family would have found you're body. But that's not really why. Like I said, I have a part to play. It would have been very suspicious had it been found out I spared you. I would have been punished, or worse."

"Whatever the reason, you still saved my life," I said, leaving forward and kissing his lips ever so softly. "Maybe one day I'll be able to return the favor."

He smiled a bleak smile and nodded. "Perhaps," he agreed without much enthusiasm.

We sat there in silence for a long while. He didn't let go of my hands, just held them tenderly as if the single gesture could ward off the evil surrounding us. After a while, he stood and sought out a pair of heels for me to wear. Silently he slipped them on my feet, his touch lingering on my ankles after he clasped them.

I followed him after that into his own closet, trying fixing my hair in the mirror as he dressed. I soon became frustrated though for I was no good at putting my hair up elegantly without my wand. As it was, I hadn't seen my wand since the battle that changed my life. They had surely taken it away from me before I even gained consciousness that night.

Without my having to ask, Draco flicked his wand and wordlessly charmed my hair into an intricate bun with tendrils framing my face. Before long, were were both ready and sitting on the sofa in the living room, his arms around me, the only stability I had to cling to as my world fell apart once again.

My eyes were glued to the clock as the seconds ticked away, closer to seven with every small movement of the hands of the clock. "I'm scared, Draco," I whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen half an hour ago.

"Everything will be fine. It's just dinner with a few people," he said soothingly, his hand stroking my arm in long, slow moves. "There will be guests, but it's not going to be the Dark Lord himself. There would be much more pomp and circumstance if that were the case. The most dangerous one out there is my father and I know how to deal with him."

"And it'll only be for a few hours?" I asked, my voice small.

"Yes, dinner will be long, but no more than an hour. After that, we'll retire to the drawing room for tea and conversation. You'll just need to sit quietly beside me. Avoid eye contact and don't speak unless asked a question. I'll get us out of there as soon as possible though, no more than two or three hours out of here at most," he assured me before glancing at the clock.

Dinner was at seven sharp and the clock read six thirty five. Time was almost up. "You'll keep me safe, right," I asked, feeling scared as time ticked near.

"Always," he assured me, standing and pulling me with him. Then his lips were on mine, soft and gentle. The kiss didn't last long before he pulled away. "And that we will finished after all of this is done."

And suddenly he gave me the courage to get through this. Because I knew with him I'd be safe. And when it was all over, we would come back here and be together again. I felt more like my old self then, the one that was afraid of nothing and looked danger in the face and conquered it. Nothing, not even torture and near death, a forced marriage to a man I had hated, and undeniable danger every time that door opened could make me falter. Draco had given me my strength back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, smiling a brave smile and leaning up to kiss him one last time before walking into the snake pit.

* * *

><p>Sorry it wasn't the longest of chapters, but I feel it flows better than the last one. Let me know what you think! How was it?<p>

Now, do you want to contribute to the story? Let me know who do you want the dinner quests to be and why? If I like your idea, you may see it in the next chapter!

**As always, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


End file.
